Tale of Ono
by DescartesDisciple
Summary: A peculiar girl appears in Shinji's life with the perfect plan to overcome those that use his broken heart. Reviews Welcome!
1. Chapter 1

Evangelion: Tale of Ono

Prologue: Sickness Unto Death

The white abyss of that unfamiliar hospital ceiling gazed painfully at Shinji Ikari as he opened his eyes. Despite the almost ethereal cleanness of the room and the ever angelic Rei Ayanami at his bedside reading a philosophical novel he assumed that this was not paradise. Since he was alive the blue-eyed boy also assumed the Twelfth Angel was dead. Rei shifted a glance at him and relayed the earlier situation regarding his disappearance within the abstract sphere and shadow now dubbed Leliel. Shinji was not surprised yet still saddened by the fact that Nerv was willing to kill him by unloading 992 nuclear grade warheads into the pocket dimension he was located inside if it meant killing the Angel. After she finished her report Rei impassively stared at Shinji for a moment. Her lips twitched as if she wanted to say something, but then the thought was either discarded or stored away. The Third Child's fugue state allowed him to ignore his insecurities for a moment to clearly meet her stare and in doing so realized she was concerned over something.

"Thank you for watching over me Rei," Shinji said with an uncharacteristically wan smile. "I'm feeling better now."

"That's good for you," replied the First Child cryptically which elicited a vague memory in Shinji.

As Rei took her leave by opening the hospital door Shinji spotted a flash of red hair darting away from the doorway. The absurd quickness of movement and the squeaking chair noise caused by the Great Asuka Langely Soryu pushed the tired boy into a fit of giggles. Why she was there baffled him, but her presence just outside was welcome all the same. Shinji thought himself fortunate despite everything that happened. That was until heat seemed to flood his every nerve ending. A sensation similar to his excursion into an active volcano overwhelmed the pilot. Much to his horror the searing pain became worse. The boy's body began to spasm erratically for it felt as though he was melting from the inside out. A voice called out to him and echoed inside his head. It was vehement and commanding much like his father's yet obviously female.

"THE ANGEL STILL LIVES," decreed the voice, "KILL THE ANGEL OR YOU SHALL BURN FOR ETERNITY."

Shinji screamed as the heat became unbearable yet he had somehow not lost consciousness. The hospital door zipped open seconds later and with that the heat abruptly passed. Asuka rushed into the room as if she was trying to win a sprinting competition. The boy clenched his chest and coughed fitfully. Usually Asuka would waste no time in calling a nurse, but his condition seemed to need a quick assessment right that moment.

"Shinji?" began the German as she strode toward his bedside making him flinch.

"Ack-oh he-hey Asuka," sputtered Shinji as he regained his breath. "I'm o-uh-kay"

"You sure or are you just trying to act tough like an idiot?"

"No really I-I just remembered what it was like inside the angel."

"And that put you in such a panic that you screamed?"

"It was hot in there," explained Shinji as he reverted back to his lethargic state, "Kinda like with the Eighth Angel."

"I see," replied Asuka while sporting narrowed eyes for she sensed he was withholding details ", I'll just get a nurse next time."

The surly redhead took her leave once Shinji's silence made it clear he would not tell of his entire experience inside the Twelfth Angel. The empty room allowed Shinji to contemplate the truth of what just happened. Someone believed Leliel had not perished and his memory held the answer. The problem was his recollection of what occurred inside the pocket dimension was a mess. Only flitting instances of words said and blurry images graced his waking mind. It dawned on the boy that someone who might be his mother uttered the same phrase as Rei just did just moments ago and there was a brief embrace between him and somebody he'd never met before. That same person gave him a red orb the size of a marble. The act made him weep as he crushed it. Shinji replayed these scenes again and again. Pitifully the distraught patient only came to one conclusion: This was going to be hard to explain to his superiors.


	2. Chapter 2

Evangelion: Tale of Ono

Chapter 1: The Girl on the Train

It would never not seem strange to Shinji how everyone was able to return to their normal lives after an Angel attack. The city was as bustling as ever the day he returned to school. Sure his friends spoke of what occurred, Kensuke Aida vowing to never miss a single second of an attack now that his friend hacked Nerv's street surveillance a week ago, but their conversations never felt genuinely enthusiastic. Ken and Toji Suzuhara would never understand the weight on Shinji's shoulders despite their time in the cockpit against the Angel Shamshel. Shinji, again as with Asuka, described the inside of the Angel called Leliel as an insufferable heat to cover for his sudden bouts of nervous twitching when he believed no one was looking. The notion that the voice in the hospital may return with its promised punishment at any time visibly unnerved the poor boy. Worse yet he still hadn't the slightest idea how to search for the supposed surviving Angel.

A few days later during Shinji's morning class in which the teacher droned as usual the bored pilot fell asleep chin in palm. The dream was bizarre for Shinji found the place he sat was none other than the train car where his father abandoned him at the tender age of four. The sun was setting on the horizon which sent orange light across the cabin causing Shinji to be blinded. A figure sat opposite the blinded teen in the shadows created by the glaring sunbeam. The dark silhouette gave the impression of slim girl his age wearing his school's uniform with long black hair flowing down to the shoulders. The mysterious person's voice also sounded like a girl.

"Hello Shinji Ikari," spoke the figure in a calm voice. "My name is Sachiko Sugawara."

"He-hello...," stuttered Shinji clearly lost for words.

"I know you have a lot of questions, but those will have to wait until you've answered mine," spoke the shadow again this time sounding nervous. "Understand?"

"Yes," answered the confused boy.

"Now, tell me what you think of your father…" inquired the specter.

"I-well-um," began Shinji until he realized he was dreaming and his anger for the first time took control. "My father is a cold hearted bastard! If he wasn't Commander of Nerv and I didn't need to be an Eva Pilot I would tell him how much I hate him then never see the man again!"

"Do you know how he became Nerv Japan's Commander?" asked the apparition

"He probably used my mother's position as scientist," sneered Shinji as he cast a glare towards the door on his left.

"Do you believe he has mistreated people other than yourself?"

"Most people make him out as a sort of dictator so probably."

"Do you believe he has ordered someone to be killed before?"

"Yes," answered Shinji after a moment of deep thought causing the shadow to clench her skirt.

Before the now irritated boy could start his own inquisition the apparition stood and sat next to him revealing that it was indeed a girl sporting black hime styled hair. Her eyes were such a dark shade of brown they appeared to be the color of obsidian. Shinji noticed she was a few centimeters shorter than him and her face was pallid, narrow, and wore a grim expression. Her breathe hitched as she touched his shoulder. The boy was immobilized allowing the girl called Sachiko to whisper into his ear in a disheveled tone.

"Meet me in the park at the corner of Kurosawa Avenue and Kambei Boulevard after school," spoke Sachiko. "All your questions will be answered."

The awakening of Shinji Ikari was abrupt due to the friendly intervention of Toji pulling the unconscious boy's hand out from under his head causing him to slump into his desk. It was lunch time and Toji, being the good pal he is, proceeded to warn Shinji that the Red Demon was on a fast approach and looking terribly hungry. Shinji immediately scrambled for his bag and pulled out Asuka's lunch that sat atop his own. Already sporting a dirty look the German girl scoffed as her lunch was hastily pawed into her waiting palm. Thankfully Toji felt generous enough not to make a scene and the rest of the day went about as normal. Shinji was not surprised he felt guilty as he lied to his friends that he wasn't able to spend time with them that afternoon due to Nerv related business.

The park as mentioned by the girl in his dream turned out to exist much to Shinji's unease. He was hoping the vision was all a product of his imagination. Within the center of the small woodland area there was a lone cement bench. Sitting upon the right side of the bench facing Shinji was, unfortunately, a familiar face. Sachiko Sugawara looked as if an Angel was about to step on her in that she did not look terrified, but rather accepted her fate. She sat as still as possible with a perturbed expression until Shinji came into her line of sight. The distraught girl blinked twice as her gaze followed every movement Shinji took toward sitting on the far left side of the bench.

"Nerv can't hear us here," muttered Sachiko suddenly, "Ask me anything you want."

"How did put yourself in my head," bumbled Shinji as he looked straight forward refusing to look at the girl.

"I-I-um-I'm a psychic," responded the girl in a dejected tone, "I know it sounds absurd."

"Not really," said Shinji unsurely, "I mean with Angels existing the power to read minds doesn't sound unbelievable."

"You…you believe me?" gasped Sachiko as she scooted closer to the boy. "I never thought anyone would…wow…"

"Can I ask another question," asked Shinji who glanced sideways for a moment to see her nod. "If you can read my mind why did you even ask me questions?"

"I don't read minds like that," answered Sachiko enthusiastically as if she was talking about her favorite food. "I guess you could say I can project myself into the minds of others."

"I see, so why are you interested in my father?"

"He murdered my parents."

A strong gust of wind blew through the park as Shinji tried to imagine how he would feel if he discovered his mother was murdered. He imagined the hatred, hot and sharp, pouring into him and never subsiding until he found the identity of her murderer. Once that was done he would attempt to find this person. A horrible thought burbled to the surface. Shinji, just for a moment, believed he was capable of murdering another person. Rather than consult himself on the idea he returned to the reality and chose his next words carefully.

"You don't have to talk about-," Shinji started to say but was immediately cut off by Sachiko's past erupting out of her mouth as if she was about to die and Shinji was entrusted as the one to tell her story.

"My father worked for Nerv as a scientist. He held various positions involving the Evangelions and worked alongside both your mother and father. One night he decided that what Nerv was doing outside the public view needed to be revealed to the world. He told me that crimes against humanity were being committed and he wouldn't stand for it. Mother and I tried to hide off the grid after father was…was killed when I was six. Nerv got her too seven years later, but I was saved by my uncle who works for Nerv Intelligence here in Tokyo 3. He wants to kill Gendo Ikari, but I don't believe we should kill him. It'd be better if we do what dad wanted: just reveal the crimes committed by Nerv to public. That's all!"

"Why risk telling me all this?" asked Shinji as the girl suddenly clenched her face and bawled into her palms. "Hey, calm down please just-"

Shinji, having never been in a position to comfort someone else, shakily placed his hand on Sachiko's shoulder. Interpreting the action wrong, the sobbing girl frantically wrapped her arms underneath the boy's and proceeded to bury her damp face into his chest. The front of Shinji's shirt within seconds was soaked, but he didn't mind. What he did mind was someone embracing him after not knowing the sensation for years. Despite his discomfort Shinji decided he would not ruin the opportunity to ask this poor girl just what exactly she wanted from him. Weakly one hand touched Sachiko's shoulder blade as he waited for her to stop crying. Shinji could at least understand the feeling of breaking down and how it would eventually subside. For what felt like hours but was most likely only several minutes Sachiko sobbed into Shinji's torso. Eventually the pure emotion flowing out of the girl's eyes and mouth she began to dry up into quiet sniffles while still not meeting Shinji's eyes.

"Feeling b-b-better?" stuttered the now soggy boy sporting blue eyes filled with concern.

"Y-yes," murmured the girl. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"I-I think I understand," stated Shinji as the two pulled apart in embarrassment.

"I wanted someone to trust. Someone like me."

"What about your uncle?"

"He wants to kill Gendo Ikari and I just want the killing to end."

"What makes you think you can trust me?"

"Because of how you feel about your father."

"I don't understand…"

"He ruined your life just like mine and yet you're able go on and protect this city under his orders anyway."

"It's what I'd like to think, but deep down I'll never let go how much I hate him."

"Maybe punishing him will make you feel better."

"Maybe…what did you have in mind?"

"I can look and sound like anyone when projecting inside someone's mind"

"How do you know how to do that?

"I tested it on my uncle."

"What about range?"

"I can only reach out ten meters."

"Who would my father tell all his secrets?"

"Your moth-"

Shinji looked away from Sachiko as though she blinded him. The notion of using his dead mother was sickening, but he knew that would work best. Sachiko for her part simply frowned for she quickly realized that the subject of Yui Ikari was still taboo to Shinji. It hurt him and she imagined the word "mother" felt like salt on an open wound even if someone mentioned it out of context. The two decided that since they didn't know what Yui Ikari looked nor sounded like another person needed to be considered. It was theorized that perhaps Doctor Ritsuko Akagi or Vice Commander Kozo Fuyutsuki were more viable, but Shinji still needed a photo and recording of their voice. That would be his task when called to Nerv for Sync Tests.

"I'm in your debt Shinji Ikari," said Sachiko as they both stood up to leave.

"I owe you just as much for letting me strike back at my father," replied Shinji who was tersely pulled into another tight hug.

The emotionally damaged teen that was Shinji Ikari reveled in the warmth, but at the same time frowned and blushed as he still wasn't use to such direct contact. His hands awkwardly raised to cup Sachiko's elbows as she whispered something inaudible into his chest. The moment ended as quickly as it began and the two conspirators said their goodbyes. The walk home for the young man was a noisy affair as he whistled Beethoven's 5th Symphony well into the apartment. Inside Misato smugly watched her Little Shinji waltz in looking on cloud nine. Rather than speak to him while he prepared dinner the sly woman drank her beer while waiting till the table was laden with food and her two wards were properly seated.

"Sooo I hear from Intelligence that Shinji met a girl at the park today," stated Misato rolling the "r" in girl.

Shinji nearly choked on his noodles and broke out into a coughing fit while Asuka did a spit take into her cup of juice. A blush and exasperated expression came over Third Child's face for a moment. Asuka scowled at the drunk across the table then the sputtering heap of a boy on her right and proceeded to continue eating as if her cup wasn't filled with backwash. Somehow Shinji regained his composure and in his head hastily rehearsed the lie Sachiko had provided. Taking on a sour scowl rivaling the redhead Shinji felt he was ready only to glance at his guardian's cheshire grin and nearly lose his composure again.

"That true Shinji?" inquired Misato after witnessing Shinji struggle to say something.

"Yes, Misato, there was a girl at the park I went to," answered the Third Child dryly eliciting his guardian to turn her head and put her hand to her ear. "She wanted to meet so she could tell of how much she hates me for piloting."

At the end of his statement Asuka burst into laughter much to Misato's disappointment and Shinji's relief. The rest of dinner that night was quiet other than a reprimand by Misato towards the Second Child for her continuous sniggering. Misato was beside herself after hearing how cruel the girl was and suddenly felt extremely guilty for bringing up the subject. She assumed Shinji must have tried to forget what the girl said by acting happy and she just had go and ruin his night. Shinji went to bed early and could think of nothing save for his next meeting with a real psychic.


	3. Chapter 3

Evangelion: Tale of Ono

Chapter 2: Converting Identities

The day Shinji and Sachiko had been waiting for had finally come. One Saturday morning in October approximately two weeks after the defeat of the Twelfth Angel sync testing was scheduled. Shinji was as usual a bit nervous, but not for the usual reasons such as an Eva going berserk. For some time he and his fellow conspirator had been meeting sporadically making their rendezvous very intimate. They told each other of their daily activites, anxieties, and feelings. Much to Shinji's joy the get-togethers always began and ended with a warm embrace. The plan on acquiring the likenesses of Doctor Akagi and Vice Commander Fuyutsuki was conceived two days before the sync test. It involved Shinji placing a microscopic camera and microphone stolen from Nerv Intelligence inside his usual shirt. After sync testing he would request an audience with Doctor Akagi to speak with her about the last Angel. The next step found him calling the Vice Commander's office to speak about his mother. Shinji's sync scores were down that day due to his mind constantly conjuring how things might go wrong. Once the tests were over a small complication did occur.

Asuka was aware that something was indeed going on between Stupid Shinji and that girl who supposedly hates his guts. She followed the Third Child unnoticed once and he went to the park and again met a girl. As with most things in her life Asuka decided the best course of action was to tackle things head on. After sync testing concluded with her on top by a high margin the Second Child rather than revel in her victory took it upon herself to get to the bottom of this mystery. Awaiting Shinji outside the boys' locker room the she enacted her plan. Asuka intentionally caught Shinji off guard with a friendly slap on the back.

"I guess that little Angel Excursion messed with you more than you thought Third?" began Asuka attempting some banter.

"I guess so Asuka," replied Shinji who was noticeably flustered and trying to avoid his fellow pilot. "I was actually just on my way to Doctor Akagi's office to get a check-up so if you'll excuse-"

"I know you've been seeing that girl," stated Asuka irritated that Shinji tried to blow her off so quickly. "You some kind of masochist or something?"

"No, I just keep trying to convince her that I'm sorry for performing poorly and working on improving is all."

"Oh so you're lying to her face! I should tell her about your sync scores plummeting today!"

"Mind your own business," growled Shinji surprising the both of them.

"Wow…you must really like this girl," said Asuka with a smirk, "I better tell her all the pathetic things you've ever done before she gets the wrong idea."

At that point in the conversation Shinji decided to cut his losses and told Asuka to go ahead as the girl couldn't possibly hate him as much as she did now. Asuka proceeded to grab the Third Child by his shirt collar and shove him into a nearby wall. For a moment the crimson fury just gazed into the frightened blue eyes of a boy that dared to flat out ignore her obvious desire to speak with him. Memories flashed of him saving her from burning alive inside a volcano and his screams as he was absorbed by the shadow of the Twelfth Angel. Asuka's grip loosened and for once she felt like going easing up on him. She slowly relaxed her hold, let go, and proceeded to fix his collar. Shinji thought about saying something yet reasoned that the best option was probably to leave, so he walked out the door without glancing back. Alone with her thoughts Asuka's overthinking nature overtook her and a single word replayed over and over in her head: Envy

The ever methodical Doctor Akagi was at first irritated at the Third Child's insistence he learn about the Dirac Sea to better defeat it next time. The mathematical equation baffled Shinji despite his understanding of the basic concept. After an hour of writing the equation out and going over each portion Doctor Akagi realized what Shinji was doing. He was showing that he forgave her for coming to the conclusion that sacrificing him was worth killing the Angel. For the first time in a long time Ritsuko Akagi genuinely smiled. Shinji, for being such a good kid, received a pat on the head after a particularly productive review. Unfortunately those sync test analysis reports weren't going to fill out themselves so their moment didn't last long, but the boy was assured he could come back next Saturday if he still wanted to learn about theoretical physics.

The call to the Vice Commander's office did not go through the first time nor the third time. On the fourth time an enraged old man's voice filled Shinji's ear making him wince for a moment. The voice demanded to know just what was so important as to require his attention. At the mere mention that it was Pilot Ikari the voice mellowed and asked again what was needed. Upon hearing the word mother an audible gasp emanated from Fuyutsuki's mouth. A meeting time of three in the afternoon was set by the now out of breath officer who promptly hung up. Shinji proceeded to shut his eyes and breathe out his nostrils as this complicated things. The predominant problem was his fate being doomed to remain on base the remainder of the day. Surely a grouchy Asuka was still wandering about and Misato most likely knew of at least one his visits to the park after the day he lied to her about Sachiko.

The cafeteria closest to the bridge served as Shinji's hideout due to the deduction that none of the higher ranking officers nor Asuka would grace the place with their presence. This left the lone Eva pilot open for approach to what the rest of Nerv staff christened "The Bridge Bunnies" and the ever shady Ryoji Kaji. Initially Shinji attempted to sit in a corner distancing himself from those already present, but a curious Maya Ibuki decided to make small talk with him gaining the attention of Shigeru Aoba and Makoto Hyuga as well. Things didn't seem bad as the Third Child learned about Miss Ibuki's dedication to her work especially involving Doctor Akagi. Mister Aoba shared his love for music and at Shinji's asking promised to teach him how to play guitar if the boy returned the favor regarding cello. Things nearly took a turn for the worst when Mister Hyuga squinted at Shinj's shirt saying something about how a speck of plastic caught his eye. Thankfully nothing came of it as the boy went on to spill the secret of Major Katsuragi's cooking skills or rather a lack thereof which caused a bust of laughter to erupt from everyone. All in all the experience was enjoyable as Shinji found the bridge was made of people both appreciative of his achievements as a pilot yet also sympathetic to his shortcomings these grueling past few months. Strangely Ryoji Kaji did not participate in the merriment and instead opted to study the apparatus placed inside Shinji's shirt as well as mull over the decision whether to tell Misato about it or not.

Eventually the time came for Shinji Ikari to have an insightful chat with the Vice Commander. The hallway outside his office was empty of life with its pristine white walls making the prying boy feel intimidated as he tread up to a chrome black door. The door whooshed open to reveal an office decorated with oak bookcases, paintings of fruit, and a mahogany desk fit for a teacher rather than the second highest ranking official in a military organization. In this way Shinji felt as though he was meeting a school principal regarding trouble at home. In some twisted way that was the case reasoned the emotionally damaged teen as he was beckoned by Mister Fuyutsuki to take a seat in a leather armchair identical to the one the Vice Commander sat upon. The two greeted each other and performed a bit of small talk about school, sync tests, and what Shinji thought of his guardian. It was with heavy heart that the older man steered the conversation toward Yui Ikari. He told of how she was his brightest student back in her university days. It was Yui that convinced him to join Project Eva and her endless resolve is why he remained with Nerv despite the accident that took the committed woman's life. Shinji shifted anxiously in his seat at the mention of the event that seemed to remove his mother from existence.

"I don't…I can't even remember her face," stated the young man with great sorrow, "her voice, though I know was gentle, escapes me too."

"That is unfortunate," said the grey haired officer clearly restraining tears by scowling, "Perhaps, I can help you remember."

"How?" blurted Shinji in astonishment.

"Whatever you do," said Fuyutsuki while clearing cleared his throat, "do not ever speak of this to anyone."

Before any more questions could leave the boy's mouth the Vice Commander sat up, turned around, and proceeded to take a sky blue book off the bookshelf behind his chair. The book's title appeared to be _The Concept of Mind_ with the author's name printed as Gilbert Ryle. Although the boy's confusion increased everything became clear once Mister Fuyutski opened the book to reveal a Betamax tape hidden within its pages. It took a moment for the young man to comprehend that Beta was for video, but once the realization dawned on him his heart skipped a beat. As the older man took Shinji's hand and placed the tape within his grasp a smile was shared between them. A tear drifted down the boy's face as he was overcome by such bliss he didn't think was possible. Despite the joy a tinge of guilt punctured Shinji's soul for this too was the only way the professor could remember his beloved student.

"Is it really all right that I have this?" inquired the Third Child.

"Of course," answered Fuyutski genially, "you deserve it considering the ordeal you've faced so far."

"Thank y-you s-so much!" exclaimed the elated boy, "I'll never forget this…"

A handshake was shared between the two people that loved Yui Ikari most just short of Gendo Ikari. In truth Shinji had expected a cold confrontation similar to meetings with his father. After a pledge was made to be better for Yui's sake the two said their goodbyes. The spy regretfully regarded his actual reasons for visiting the Vice Commander while heading toward the train for leaving the Geofront. It was with a soul blackened by traitorous actions Shinji accepted a ride home from Makoto Hyuga. That night, after viewing the tape, Shinji dreamed of his mother's magnificent face and her ever tender words of love, but a nightmare soon followed.

Spotlights blinded the Third Child as he stood at the center of a stage within a dark theatre. Although the crowd was shrouded in shadows Shinji could perceive familiar faces. The front row contained his schoolmates: Toji and Kensuke sat alongside Asuka, Rei, and Hikari. The guests within the second row up were Nerv staff found usually on the bridge along with Ryoji Kaji. The third row up was filled with faceless people Shinji had only heard about yet still recognized all the same. Around Misato's father's neck a grey cross neckless was adorned. Next to him Asuka's father sported a red sport coat, and Naoko Akagi appeared wearing a lab coat identical to the one her daughter bore. Finally Sakura Suzuhara's eyes could be seen leering above the seat in front of her. Everyone sat still with a rehearsed smile unnerving the poor boy.

A melody played by an unseen piano that Shinji recognized as Piano Concerto #2 by Sergey Rachmaninov. A moment later Yui Ikari's voice called out for her son. Behind the grey curtain on the right the supposedly dead woman materialized and strode to her waiting child. The two locked into a tight embrace with Shinji clinging for dear life. He began sheding tears of joy only for something horrifying to happen. Yui Ikari's sweet cooing morphed into the booming voice that Shinji heard in the hospital.

"THE ANGEL STILL LIVES," repeated the voice just as before, "KILL THE ANGEL OR FACE SUFFERING UNLIKE ANY OTHER!"

The atmosphere became incredibly humid within the theatre due to the heat that suddenly radiated from Yui Ikari's body. Shinji tried to pull away realizing the one in his arms was not his mother. Time itself to seemed to slow down as the now smiling woman melted into an orange molten sludge that shared a striking resemblance to LCL. The now engulfed child managed to turn his head enough to witness his father's back facing him next to the stage. Shinji cried for help, but as always Gendo Ikari ignored his son's plight and simply walked away toward the exit. Shinji shrieked with terror signaling the audience to stand and applaud the display. The awakening of Shinji Ikari was hell as he still burned from memory alone. Thankfully he did not scream in his sleep and the trek for water was met without any intervention by his roommates. The rest of the night was void of slumber for torment surely awaited.


	4. Chapter 4

Evangelion: Tale of Ono

Chapter 3: Do Not Consort With Witches

The most irritating aspect of life after sync testing three days ago to The Great Asuka Langley Soryu was none other than her fellow pilot Shinji Ikari or rather this affair regarding a girl that allegedly hated him. The prospect of someone verbally abusing Shinji seemed funny as Asuka imagined on her walk to school that morning for many people probably hated the pathetic loser that was the Third Child. His constant whining and ignorance of his status as a pilot, the epitome of what humanity had to offer, was disgraceful. Don't get her started on his thick head. All these characteristics just begged for a bully to come along. Truly the gods blessed Shinji because otherwise that idiot would certainly be dead by now.

The enigma that picked away at Asuka's mind was the fact this girl had agreed to see Shinji more than once. It could be he was a masochist and allowed her to berate him so hard that he became obsessed. However if that were the case he would have done the same with her rather than defend himself. There was also the unknown factor that was the girl herself. Asuka knew nothing about how this girl looked, acted, and spoke, but the Second Child understood such things would become clear if she lowered herself to stalking again. After some hours into morning class the Second Child eventually gave in and decided she would face the issue head on by confronting the both of them.

The feeling that had recently lodged itself inside Rei Ayanami lately was not one she was accustomed. It was fear. Fear not of death, for Rei believed herself expendable, but rather fear of the unknown. An invasive presence pierced Rei's psyche everyday spent at school; the cause of which could not be identified making things all the worse. Due to the lack of clear details and seemingly baseless dread the usually diligent First Child did not report this creeping sensation to the Commander. The impulse to kill whatever this entity rose within the troubled girl. Thankfully the conundrum of whether she was capable of such a deed did not need addressing just yet. Still the presence pushed her to constant paranoia and every minute of each day came under intense scrutiny in order locate the new bane of her existence.

The condition of Shinji's mind had deteriorated somewhat. This much could be seen by his friends the last few days. Sometimes he would smile and talk about how he finally remembered his mother, but most of the time he would only make small talk and stare off clearly perturbed by something that only he could see. It truly pained Toji to witness his friend's descent into a state that plagued men since perhaps the beginning of time. A fog of fear, guilt, and self-pity swirled round and round in Shinji. It was a barrier that seemed impossible to penetrate. The boy himself however still had hope. For he knew a psychic that would most certainly be able to help with these haunting visions.

It was a warm Wednesday afternoon that Shinji found his salvation waiting on their usual bench. Sachiko Sugawara smiled warmly as her partner in crime approached. She held a large basket at her side, what lied within only she knew. The perturbed boy tried his best to not look how he felt: a bottomless pit of anxiety. He sat down gently next to his savior with a smirk as she opened her arms for the usual greeting. The embrace, though welcome, elicited a shiver up Shinji's spine as the impossibly clear memory of his terrible nightmare resurfaced to irk him once more. Sachiko immediately sensed something was amiss causing her to surprise the boy with her basket rather than cut to the business regarding his treachery. A blanket was laid upon a soft grass field within the park and fruit was shared between the two. Shinji settled for the comfort provided rather than pursue asking for help directly. The teens laid side by side staring at clouds passing for hours. The boy couldn't help mentioning his discovery of how his mother looked and sounded thanks to her caring professor.

"Shinji?" murmured Sachiko after another splendid silence, "are you sure you still want to go through with this?"

"Of course I'm sure," replied Shinji with a frown.

"Do you think I'm a bad person?"

"Why on Earth would I think that?"

"This…This all sometimes seems like petty revenge…"

"That's not true! I mean right now my father could be ordering countless people to their deaths. He must be stopped!"

The next three words uttered by Sachiko sent Shinji's world to a screeching halt. It was as if nothing mattered except what he said in the next moment. No one had ever said that to him that he could remember. Sure his mother said it on the Betamax tape, but that was different. He was an infant lacking the ability to speak rendering the only reply as joyful babbling. This time it was here and now where one misstep could ruin everything. The promise behind those words terrified him yet also sent him to a place of pure nirvana. The seconds before his reply felt like an eternity, but it gave way to a beautifully simple statement that held an enormous power.

"I love you too, Sachiko," declared Shinji whose vision was suddenly filled the face of a person he never thought he would meet during his entire existence.

"I knew it!" exclaimed Asuka as she emerged from a bush nearby the couple.

Finally the fruit of her labor proved ready and ripe. The entire day Asuka wasted her time watching Shinji. The morning was uneventful though she, like his friends, picked up on the withdrawn nature of the boy. He looked like an Angel was about materialize just outside and crush everyone or more likely the girl refused to see him that day. The second theory seemed the most likely yet Asuka hoped that wasn't the truth as it would ruin her plan. The Third Child spoke admirably about his new found recollection of his mother's visage and voice. The small talk of perverted gushing and technological babble nearly gave the redhead a migraine, but she refused start something that would hinder her scheme of staying unnoticed until the perfect moment to strike. And what a perfect moment she discovered.

"Asuka!" shouted an upright Shinji with a slight cracking of his voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I was just taking a stroll through the park and what do I find," answered the Second Child with unwarranted venom, "you pulling in this girl to satisfy your perverted cravings!"

"There is nothing perverted going on!" exclaimed Shinji.

"Yeah right!" yelled Asuka right back, "I bet you even used your tongue!"

"He didn't," interjected Sachiko who glared while standing and crossing her arms, "it was just a chaste kiss."

"Well hello there girl who apparently hated Shinji," greeted the clearly anxious German, "and just what was chaste about placing your body all over his huh?"

"There is nothing perverted about love," replied the dark-eyed girl which threw Asuka into a frenzy.

The moment that followed came as a shock to Shinji as Sachiko grabbed the female pilot by the wrist causing her to collapse. Shinji's jaw dropped as Asuka crumpled into the grass. He quickly raced to check the now comatose girl's vitals only to realize the Second Child had simply fallen into a deep sleep. The boy gazed up at the darker haired girl's face now sporting a forlorn expression. It worried Shinji because he too felt guilty for not being more careful. The two slowly locked into embrace allowing Sachiko to whisper the exact details of what had been done to poor Asuka into the boy's shoulder.

"I made her forget a few hours' worth of time," whispered the psychic, "I didn't tell you I had this power because I was scared you would run away."

"I wouldn't-" uttered Shinji only to be cut off.

"You don't know that!" whelped Sachiko while holding the boy tighter.

"I don't mind now," declared the young man resting his chin on the head of the girl he loved, "isn't that all that matters?"

The First Child was not sure what she expected to find at such a recreational area that afternoon. The park was a small one compared to Tokyo 3's Central Park making it nearly empty on weekdays save for the occasional jogger in the morning and early evening. A force inside Rei Ayanami compelled her to travel there yet it offered no inkling of reason as to why. It was much to her surprise that the Third Child and Second Child were also in the park at that time with the former carrying the latter upon his back. After some explanation for the bizarre situation it was decided by Rei that she should help in transporting Pilot Soryu home. The Red Demon was placed sideways on their shoulders as though the two were bearing a cross. Shinji was markedly grateful for the assistance. Nerv Intelligence, though puzzled by the action taken, were also grateful that the pilots took it upon themselves to lug Asuka Langely Soryu off for it would be a long wait for Major Katsuragi to return home.

The couch felt soft to Asuka that evening she awoke on it. The sudden realization of where she was elicited a sudden reaction in that the redhead bolted upright and hastily examined her surroundings. It was not a rare occurrence for Asuka to doze, but an apprehensive sensation welled up inside her as she noticed there was no memory of her usual trek home. Smells and the noise of food preparation wafted from the kitchen. Asuka's awakening went unnoticed by Misato as she was busy downing another beer. The German lethargically realized she still wore her school uniform prompting a quick tread up to the dining room table to glare at her guardian. Misato exhaled happily while slamming her latest beer onto the table then proceeded to smirk at her ward standing across the way. It was obvious Asuka was irked by something and the older woman suspected it had to do her other ward who hummed a classical tune while dicing vegetables.

"Why am I home? inquired Asuka trying not to sound anxious.

"You don't remember anything after leaving school?" asked Misato back with an impish grin.

"No, that's why I asked-."

"Shinji says he found you passed out at a park"

"Oh…"

"Oh?"

"Well, I remember going to some park-"

"So you do remember leaving school?"

"Yes Misato! I mean nothing happened at the park I just remember walking through then-"

"Then you passed out and Shinji kindly carried you home."

"That pervert had his hands all over me!"

"MISATO!" shouted Shinji while he carried in the food. "You left out how Rei helped and told you nothing perverted happened!"

"Oops..." muttered the Nerv officer having fun, "My bad, guess I forgot."

"He still handled me!" exclaimed Asuka who ran into her room for clothes then ran into the bathroom.

The shower the Second Child took lasted all dinner, but she didn't mind eating what was left. Misato teased the girl all night leaving Shinji alone to dwell on how he would escape his frequent nightmares. It was baffling how much he remembered from the experience. The event of his mother melting into LCL stood out most. Witnessing her features liquefy into an orange paste frightened Shinji just as much as the burning sensation that followed. The scene felt elusively familiar as if he had seen something similar occur before the visions started. For hours the Third Child wracked his brain to find some answers. After zero results he succumbed to his body's whims by falling into a calm rest punctuated by long raven hair and eyes almost black.


	5. Chapter 5

Evangelion: Tale of Ono

Chapter 4: Ambivalence

The atmospere within the meeting room containing Nerv's bridge staff was stifling not due to temperature, but rather caused by the footage shown upon the screen on the wall farthest from the door. The footage revealed that the American Nerv Nevada base at approximately 0900 hours vaporized in a blinding white light due to an accident involving a S2 Core activation inside Evangelion Unit Zero Four. The vaporization was not a normal explosion but instead, as explained by Doctor Akagi, occurred because a Dirac Sea materialized then disappeared eliminating the base and all personnel to a dimension that ceased to exist. Save for the Vice Commander and Lieutenant Maya Ibuki everyone was clearly lost on what exactly happened. Major Katsuragi, Hyuga, and Aoba understood that the Nerv employees were dead, but the idea that every trace of their existence was gone nearly sent the three into a bout of existential crisis. It was concluded that S2 Engine research would not reach the testing phase again for at least six months.

The next subject of the meeting was the finished production of Evangelion Unit Zero Three and unsurprising proposition by the United States that activation testing of the Eva be conducted here in Japan. The unit did not contain a S2 Core much to the relief of those that did not read the briefing guides sent hours before. Unit Zero Three was shown on the screen to be identical in armor configuration to Unit Zero Two save for the two eyes, four nostril holes, and midnight blue color. Commander Ikari in his usual resting position ordered that testing be initiated straightaway this week at the Matsushiro base. It was no question that Doctor Akagi would be going however much to everyone's shock the Major also volunteered to be present.

It was a mixed bag of reactions to the announcement that Toji Suzuhara was to report to the principal's office that afternoon. Shinji from his perspective was confused as his friend though seemed a bit unruly never did anything warranting such an occurrence, but Kensuke shivered knowing full well that Toji had helped in his girls locker room photo business. Asuka had her suspicions of Toji however these were just as baseless as the deduction that Shinji was a disgusting pervert that lusted after her like any other boy. Hikari was simply worried whatever the case happened to be. The young athlete did not return until half an hour after classes ended for the day. The only one left in his homeroom being Hikari.

The main topic of Kensuke and Shinji's discussion on their way to the school gate centered on the arrival of Unit Three and who Nerv would designate as the pilot. The bespectacled boy spoke adamantly about the wonderful proposition that he qualified for the position. Shinji, rather than simply nod along as usual, grabbed Ken by the shoulders and began to entail how the experience of piloting was often traumatic due to the nature of synchronization. The hopeless dreamer in the sandy haired young man declared he could overcome such trials the same way he dealt with living in a city besieged by Angels. Despite his desire to prevent his friend from volunteering Shinji didn't want risk ruining their friendship altogether so the subject was dropped as the two went their separate ways.

Upon arriving home Shinji was greeted by an uncharacteristically hustled Misato reading a thick Nerv packet while drinking a cup of coffee. She explained that she was on her way out to the Nerv base in Matsushiro to inspect a new Eva production model. The worried boy immediately asked of the identity of the pilot to which his superior officer claimed had not been chosen just yet. She proceeded to lie that only preliminary testing was to be conducted. A heavy tension filled the apartment as Shinji asked why Asuka wasn't home. Misato answered on her way out that the Second Child was approved for simulation testing today.

For what felt like years though most likely was only an hour Shinji paced around his home filled with indecision. He wanted to visit Sachiko, but he reasoned he was under heavy watch due to the heightened alert caused by Unit Zero Three's arrival. The frazzled boy also deduced that at least one of the Bridge Bunnies at Nerv had a heart enough to tell him who was the Fourth Child yet he had no means of traveling to the Geofront. The event that stopped his inner struggle was the last thing he expected to happen. An all too familiar voice called his name inside his mind which meant only one thing: Sachiko was just outside. Shinji cautiously tiptoed to the entrance of his domicile and took an agonizingly slow approach to the button to open the front door. The young man's heart leapt into his throat once he found the almost black eyes of the psychic gazing into his deep blue irises.

"What are you doing here!" shouted Shinji on his last nerve.

"It's time Shinji," replied Sachiko in a calm tone, "We won't get another chance like this"

"But my security will see-," stuttered the Third Child only for his mouth to go dry at the sight of a Nerv Intel Agent standing behind his biggest secret.

"That's my uncle," declared the girl, "He's part of the plan now."

"Well," mumbled Shinji, "c-couldn't you at least have told me all this during class!"

"My uncle just convinced me that now would be the perfect time."

"Is this really okay?"

"Yes, follow my lead Shinji and I promise we'll make Gendo public enemy number one by the end of today."

"Ah-all right, what's the plan?"

"My uncle will drive us to Nerv"

"And then?" inquired the anxiety riddled youth.

"I'll explain the rest in the car," answered Sachiko much to the Shinji's dismay.

The car ride to the Geofront was a fretful trip involving a dip into Shinji's mind in order test the authenticity of Sachiko's impersonations. The decision to use Fuyutsuki's visage came about due to the ease of replicating his professional demeanor and the deduction that he would more likely be aware of Gendo's crimes than Doctor Akagi. Shinji was astonished to find that Sachiko planned to head straight for the Commander's office to save time as she explained once the confession was recorded a simple leaking of the information via the internet was all they needed to bring him down. The apprehension Shinji felt on their way through hallways of Nerv Headquarters was similiar to the sensation of time in battle with an Angel. No one seemed to notice him and it was assumed Sachiko undertook the Vice Commander's appearance upon arrival at the looming obsidian pyramid that was Headquarters.

The girl that had recently improved Shinji's life held his hand on the last elevator to meet his father. The boy was grateful for the contact, but it puzzled him how impassive her uncle appeared in response to the exchange. As the lift display signaled the penultimate moment in which the doors would open to the top floor Shinji took a deep breath. Although this is not what he imagined how his day would go the Third Child felt he was ready for what was to come. He took in every detail as he and his two conspirators entered the rune augmented sanctum of the cruelest man in Tokyo Three. The Commander initially sat facing away from the group that dared interrupt his reminiscing of his late wife. Slowly, the man revolved his black leather chair behind his black chrome desk to face these intruders and proceeded make an attempt at interrogation.

"What is the meaning of this old ma-," began Gendo only to be slammed face first into his desk by an invisible force.

"What's happening?" asked Shinji startled by the shattering of his father's glasses.

"Shinji," spoke Sachiko in an unexpectedly amused tone as she placed her hand on the back of Gendo's neck. "Please place your hand on mine and I'll show you the truth behind Project Eva."

The boy's trust and his fear of this unforeseen turn wrestled for moment. In the end he had resolved that Sachiko loved him and would never hurt him, so Shinji did as instructed and grasped the hand clamped around his father's neck. A sudden dark shroud robbed the Third Child of his vision, but the moment of blindness quickly passed as he found himself sitting in the movie theater he remembered visiting after defeating the Fourth Angel. It was obvious this was some conjuration by the psychic. A film began upon the screen drawing Shinji's attention. It depicted clips of an Antarctic base sporting a red tree logo with the company name 'Gehirn' attached.

An ethereal voice that resembled Ritsuko Akagi's began to narrate the events unfolding.

"On September 13th, 2000," started the narrator complemented by a cross shaped explosion on the screen. "Gehirn scientists were encouraged to awaken Adam, the First Angel, by their main benefactors. These benefactors are Seele: a clandestine council of the most powerful men in the world. It was for their benefit Second Impact occurred to instigate the Ritual of Rebirth also known as Instrumentality."

Shinji was filled with a myriad of emotions at this information coupled with the fact that millions died due to the event shown. Most of the feeling were variations of anger directed at the wanton slaughter for the whims of a few men. He patiently waited for the film to continue into the next segment.

"For four years," stated the voice accompanied by footage of Yui Ikari and various other scientists gazing at a gargantuan pitch white humanoid creature, "Gehirn gradually became Nerv as it developed Evangelions from body parts stolen off the imprisoned Second Angel called Lilith and began cloning DNA from Adam to create mass production models."

'So they made Angels to fight Angels?' questioned an anxious Shinji, 'Mother couldn't have known the truth about Second Impact right?'

"Evangelion activation was proven possible," went on the voice, "Once an identity was absorbed by the core."

The next scene displayed shattered the poor boy's mind into a million pieces. His mother was shown in what looked like a green prototype plugsuit dissolving in a tank of LCL. The process, though mortified Shinji, was punctuated by a smile on Yui Ikari's face. He screamed and sobbed for seemingly hours until Sachiko materialized in the seat alongside Shinji's left. She kissed his cheek and licked up his tears while whispering to take his time in accepting the truth. Once the boy was reduced to sniffling the girl with almost black eyes said the reel needed changing and left at once. For some reason Shinji refused to address how absurd that sounded as another series of clips began showing a nude Rei Ayanami residing inside a narrow tube filled with LCL.

"A controlled subject was created for synchronization out of genetic material from both Lilith and Yui Ikari," stated the primordial voice.

"Oh God!" exclaimed Shinji, "Rei isn't even human!"

"Multiple empty vessels were made in case of premature destruction of the subject," continued the narrator coldly while depicting a huge vat filled with identical blue-haired bodies, "Most of which still exist within the depths of Central Dogma."

"I've heard enough!" shouted the mindbroken young man grabbing his head, "Please, stop…just-"

The shroud returned to blind Shinji once more not that he minded. His reawakening to reality was a calm one once his vision cleared. The office of Gendo Ikari was just as he left it with Sachiko by his side and her uncle watching the elevator. The Third Child flinched at the girl's caress of his shoulder. The two joined in their usual embrace followed by a flurry of apologies regarding the way the truth was unveiled. Shinji through many tears forgave everything on the account that there was no other way to make him understand. That was until Sachiko told of one final truth about herself still unsaid.

The handgun from under his father's desk felt heavy in Shinji's palm. He still hadn't the slightest idea as to why the love of his life convinced him to hold it while she strode a few paces away. A rapid movement caught the confused boy's eye leading him to an abnormal smirk that adorned Sachiko's face. A minute pain trickled into Shinji's arm as seemingly by its own volition raised the pistol to aim at the head of the raven-haired girl. At first he stared dumbfounded at the firearm reading on the slide that the model was a CZ-75B. Upon trying to lower it in dawned on the teen that he was immobilized. Pitifully he gazed at Sachiko for help only to realize this was all her doing. The next statement Sachiko made turned Shinji's blood cold.

"There never was a Sachiko Sugawara," declared the girl in an older voice that echoed throughout the room, "I am the Twelfth Angel, the one you humans call Leliel."


	6. Chapter 6

Evangelion: Tale of Ono

Chapter 5: Selfish Angel

"You can speak now Shinji…" said the entity called Leliel while its irises transitioned into a shade of crimson.

"W-why did y-you do all this?" inquired the mystified boy holding the gun.

"You don't remember do you?"

"Remember…when I was inside the Dirac Sea?"

"Yes, it was there I took refuge in the dark recesses of your mind"

"How did you get your own body?"

"After you reached the hospital Doctor Akagi touched your flesh allowing me to enter her mind and take control. I used her to obtain an empty vessel in Central Dogma to construct the form you see before you."

"I don't understand, you were in control of someone who could sabotage Nerv from the inside yet instead you chose to lead me on with a ruse from the outside. Why did you waste your time spending it with me"

"Unlike my previous brethren I caught the curse that has plagued your race since its inception."

"What curse?" asked an impatient Shinji filled with bewilderment.

"Desire," answered the Angel with amusement.

The ideas being peddled by this Angel were ridiculous as was its reasoning. Sure Shinji always assumed that the spawn of Adam were smarter than animals, but the suggestion that one was capable of human desire was unbelievable. Although these thoughts circled round and round in the Third Child's head another set of conflicting presumptions immediately entered the fray.

'She, it, whatever threw away the best chance it would ever have at tearing down Nerv and achieving victory to become a fourteen year old girl. After that she went out of her way to create a false identity with a backstory meant to resonate with me so that I…I…would fall in love?' pondered Shinji.

"I can tell you're beginning to understand," spoke Leliel alluringly sending a shiver up the poor boys spine.

"W-what do y-you want from me?" asked Shinji with quivering lips.

"That you make a decision now," replied the red-eyed individual cryptically, "I'm releasing control of the finger in front of the trigger."

"This is a test isn't it?" queried the young man with resignation.

"I'm the enemy, so does it matter?" stated the Angel wittily.

"I will now countdown from ten," continued Leliel with an intense vermilion glare, "if you don't pull the trigger by the time I reach zero you'll see the fate I have in store for you."

Time slowed to a crawl for Shinji as a million possibilities assaulted his brain. Initial thoughts saw this whole debacle as a cruel game played by the Angel for its own enjoyment. The next thought suggested this was revenge for destroying Leliel's original body. Seconds ticked down as yet another slew of guesses entailed that curiosity lead the Angel along until this moment in which it deemed his presence to be unbearable. Everyone seemed to feel that way about him, so that was probably the truth. Still a soft voice murmured sweet fantasies that someone loved him and that it didn't matter that they were an Angel. It was at this point Shinji realized the curse the Angel described and with this understanding he made his choice. The entity once thought to be Sachiko Sugawara stopped counting and then nothing happened.

"You don't want to kill your betrayer?" asked the Angel with an impassive stare that rivaled Ayanami.

"No," spoke Shinji with a melancholy smile, "because even though you lied in the end you showed me the truth behind Nerv."

"Amazing!" exclaimed Leliel in delight with its original girly voice as it walked toward him, "You've done it again!"

"Again?" uttered Shinji as the arm holding the pistol fell limp to his side, "You mean inside the Dirac Sea I fe-"

"Chose me," interrupted the spawn of Adam as it entwined its arms around the neck of its favorite human, "over humanity's survival."

"I-I did?" stammered the pilot, "but that means-"

"I will allow humanity to live, as long as you wish," murmured Leliel as she closed her eyes.

A tender touch of lips sealed the promise and much to Shinji's surprise flooded his conscious with the memory of how the two first met. He remembered a mature looking woman in business attire met him on that fateful train in his mind. It was recalled that a proposal was presented that the Third Child would be bestowed an illusion involving one whole day as a child to spend with his mother. In exchange for the twelve hour vision he would forfeit control over his body. After Shinji's dream ended instead of falling into despair he simply hugged his new controller out of gratitude for the experience. Everything went black after that auspicious moment. It was quickly recognized by the overwhelmed boy that Leliel had locked the whole affair away within his subconscious to conduct this apparent experiment of emotions.

"When y-you said 'I love you' you really m-meant it?" questioned Shinji as the two parted.

"You said it first in the Dirac Sea," answered the red-eyed entity keenly with a wholesome smile, "I simply confirmed I felt the same."

"Wait…were you the one giving me nightmares?

"No, that was-"

Their moment was cut short as the elevator doors opened into the Commander's office. The Angel reacted faster than Shinji thought was possible by pulling him down behind his father's desk into a crouched position. The Third Child was startled by the strained expression of the red-eyed entity and proceeded to flinch when a gunshot rang out. The unmistakable thump of a body hitting the ground echoed throughout the room. Shinji stressfully tightened his grip on the handgun he still held as he reasoned that the Nerv Intel Agent thought to be Sachiko's uncle was probably dead. He wanted to ask what was happening and was immediately gifted the answer.

"It's a vessel reserved for the one called Rei Ayanami," spoke his new ally into his mind, "It is under the control of Lilith who sent it to kill me. The man is not dead. I will use him as a distraction and signal for you to strike, understand?"

The nerve-racked boy nodded at the Angel as he tried to visualize how to fire a gun. He remembered his friend Kensuke speaking about the matter explicitly, but most of the details escaped him now. All poor Shinji could remember was to squeeze the trigger and recoil pushed hard so the best way to counter it was to hold the gun forcefully with two hands while firing. The Third Child also came to the conclusion that he should aim for the part of the neck just below the assailants chin to increase chances of a headshot. Time slowed to a crawl as noises of a scuffle broke out. Seconds felt like years once Leliel gave her favorite human a nod causing the boy to stand and assume a firing position pointed at a mop of blue hair. It instantly stunned Shinji how uncanny the vessel resembled Rei wearing a grey hospital gown, however the loud boom from the hefty semiautomatic pistol in her right hand throwing the Agent to the ground yanked the pilot back into action. Shinji fired the CZ-75B twice deafening himself for a moment yet he was able to witness his second shot pierce what looked like Rei's face between her nose and left eye. Blood erupted from the girl's now gashed head as she toppled to the floor onto her back. The high caliber firearm she bore was flung several feet away towards the desk.

"I-I did it," mumbled the boy as he began to stumble toward to Nerv Intel Agent, "he's d-dead."

"His killer is not," stated Leliel who armed herself with the vessel's pistol.

Several thunderous cracks rebounded off the walls of the rune-augmented sanctum as the Angel empty the magazine of the weapon into the head of her would-be assassin. Shinji, a few meters away, covered his ears after the first shot yet still suffered that dreaded ringing. His gaze settled on the gaping hole in the face of the man that sacrificed himself to allow Shinji's moment of attack, causing a tide of guilt to engulf the boy for failure to act at the crucial moment. Tears streamed down the cheeks of the Third Child as he had never witnessed someone die so brutally before. Leliel, despite her ethereal presence, comforted Shinji the same as when she was Sachiko with a passionate embrace. After a moment of swallowing his shame the blue-eyed boy anxiously addressed the task at hand.

"Why does Lilith want you dead?" queried Shinji worryingly.

"I, like all my kind, are seen as a serious threat to Lilith for her and my progenitor Adam are genetically wired to destroy one another," stated Leliel in a calm tone.

"Do you think there are more controlled vessels here in headquarters?"

"I can sense six others patrolling the halls, but I cannot act to stop them."

"Why not?"

"If they sense my presence inside a human they will instantly eradicate that individual."

"What if…we use my father to order Nerv Security to apprehend them?"

"That sounds ideal for eliminating them."

"We can't kill them all!"

"You're worried the one called Rei Ayanami will be killed."

"She doesn't deserve that, so let's just detain them then head to Central Dogma"

"What is to be done there?

"We…Well maybe just I will speak with Lilith about how you won't hurt her."

"That sounds dangerous; can we not detain the vessels indefinitely?"

"Doctor Akagi and even worse Seele would notice multiple Ayanamis."

"I understand…please be cautious when approaching Lilith for though weak she possesses an A.T. Field that is capable of crushing you to death," warned Leliel, her face marred by a concerned expression.

"I'll keep that in mind," replied Shinji as he looked down at his father's gun still in hand.

The rounding up of the puppet assassins took around an hour causing the Third Child to remember the Unit Zero Three testing. It was five 'o'clock in the afternoon now and testing according to the computer at his father's desk would go on until eight. Shinji reasoned that gave him plenty of time to convince Lilith to end her murderous mission, but then came the conundrum of what to do against Seele. As the final reports of a sixth individual resembling Rei Ayanami came in Shinji found he was in circular thought process on who he could trust. It pained the boy to attribute suspicion to the people he knew, but the risk of information leakage was too high to chance. Leliel, despite her affection for the boy, held animosity towards those that worked with him which did not help things in the slightest. Shinji decided to leave the firearm he wielded behind as it would do nothing in favor of a mission of peace as did Leliel. The elevator seemed like a coffin as the two boarded it with a future shrouded in doubt.

The situation in the corridor as the lift doors opened was not at all what Shinji expected. Instead of the security guards his father ordered to meet him and Leliel to escort them to Terminal Dogma there stood a pair of girls sporting opposing hair colors. The one with a short blue mop of hair dressed in a loose-fitting lab coat was holding the longer haired redhead clothed in her plugsuit at knifepoint with a yellow box cutter. Shinji's eyes erratically flitted from the blade to the terrified face of Asuka to the vacant crimson stare of the vessel watching him. For a moment everything seemed hopeless, but in the corner of his vision the boy spotted a Nerv Security officer taking aim with a large handgun. As the man lined up a shot the creature with Rei's face spoke with the voice that haunted Shinji's nightmares.

"You had your chance to kill the Angel," said the puppet, "Now you will pay for your insolence."

At the end of the threat the undeniable sound of a gun going off assaulted Asuka's ears making her scream. The head of the thing that looked like the Commander's Doll exploded into brain matter and gore that splattered across the face of the Second Child causing her scream to raise an octave. Shinji covered his ears in time to save them from the display and was surprised to find the bullet frozen in place centimeters from his face. It promptly fell to the floor making him realize that the being at his side wielded an A.T. field yet up to this point never used it. He would have to address that later as Nerv Security rushed in shouting to remain calm. As Asuka fell to her knees holding her head in shivering palms Shinji made an impulsive decision to bring the poor girl. The Angel was against the idea, but with the mounting chaos all around them it was hastily settled that as long as the Second Child was kept unconscious till they three were alone she could come along.


	7. Chapter 7

Tale of Ono

Chapter 6: Covenant

The descending elevator to Terminal Dogma was filled with tension. The air of things left unsaid was palpable. Shinji felt again manipulated knowing Leliel had withheld the truth regarding the full extent of her powers. He knew that killing Rei, his fellow pilot, had been considered by the Angel. It told him everything his heart wanted to hear whenever questioned. The boy knew he wasn't desirable, he, always believed he was rotten goods borne from two people who never should have had a child. The entity was probably still playing some long game that involved humanity's destruction. A loathing for the individual standing next to him simmered within Shinji striking him as nauseating. He was acting like his father and that sickened the Third Child. Rushing back to reality he glanced at the girl sporting a red plugsuit behind him sleeping in an doll-like standing position. It was this eerie sight that finally pushed Shinji to address the raven-haired creature standing to his right.

"Leliel," began Shinji with the sternest voice he could muster, "I need to know…what you're capable of."

"I understand," replied the Angel with a smirk, "I'm surprised you took this long to ask."

"Well?"

"I am able to directly control up to four people within five meters before it becomes terribly taxing. I can also use subtle suggestion with the only limit being a thirty-three meter radius around me. "

"and your A.T. Field?"

"Ah yes, you've seen it. It has a max radius of six meters and can cut through most materials much like a razor."

"Why did you use the man to distract the vessel when you could stop bullets?"

"The puppets of Lilith generate an A.T. Field that cancels mine," answered Leliel robotically.

"Sorry," uttered Shinji suddenly feeling guilty he ever doubted her, "I want to trust you, I really do, but this is all so overwhelming."

"Perhaps you should try looking at things from my perspective," began the otherworldly being causing the boy's eyebrow to furrow, "I was born alone with a purpose hardwired into my genetic code and the ability to read human minds. As I slowly gained a consciousness I gradually came to the understanding that humans despite their differences are able to communicate and connect on a level beyond us Angels. This concept birthed the desire to form such a connection or relationship as you humans call it. If I did not do what I did my fate would be relegated to either death or being alone again."

The elevator dinged to signal arrival before Shinji could reply making the boy jump out of his skin. As the slabs of steel opened to a bizarre wide open hospital room the boy exhaled deeply because he expected another vessel waiting at the threshold of the lift. The room contained a bed void of color, a chrome industrial sink, and a metal door marked with caution in red. It was sterile, cold, and felt strangely familiar. It disturbed Shinji once he recognized the space as similar to Rei's apartment. The Third Child gazed at Leliel as she floated Asuka onto the bed in a supine position. The unconscious girl slept soundly once a white sheet was drawn over her, but that might simply mean the Angel had placed her into a dreamless state. Shinji took a small white rag off the sink, doused it in warm water, and proceeded to wipe the blood off Asuka's face. The Second child stirred yet did not awaken which eased the boy. While standing over the redhead Shinji daringly clasped Leliel's left hand in his right. He frowned as what he planned to ask he knew would change his entire relationship with Asuka.

"We need to tell her," whispered Shinji pleadingly, "She deserves to know her mother is inside her Eva just like mine."

"That is not true," stated the Angel in a low voice, "Doctor Akagi's files testify that only a portion of her mother's mind was able to transfer into Unit Two."

"What happened to the rest of Misses Soryu?"

"She committed suicide seven months after contact with the Eva"

"We should still inform Asuka on what happened, especially how it's both Nerv and Seele behind why her mother lost the will to live."

"A visit to my theater then?" pondered Leliel while gripping his hand tightly.

"Don't tell her you're an Angel," decreed Shinji, "it will just make her think you're lying."

"Once more I am Sachiko Sugawara," said the entity as its scarlet eyes shifted to almost black, "of course when we are alone you'll use my true name."

Shinji smiled weakly as his companion let go of his palm. Leliel proceeded to place her right hand upon the forehead of the girl that lied before them. Asuka's pupils began to shift rapidly beneath her eyelids as the Angel stared off into the empty space beyond the bed. Shinji curiously waved his hand in front of Leliel's face only to receive no response. It was determined that while she was inside the mind of another she was vulnerable. After a moment a peculiar sensation graced the boy almost as if his feet and back were going numb. Suddenly the word 'come' penetrated Shinji's mind in a horribly recognizable female voice and the Third Child was lifted vertically a half-a-meter into the air.

An unseen force, most likely an A.T. Field, levitated Shinji in an erect standing position to the door marked caution which promptly opened to a rather disturbing sight. The boy found himself unable to speak as he was whisked along a dark walkway suspended by cables at sprinting speed. The Third Child was allowed glimpses of a shadow filled room just below him that seemed about a few kilometers in scale solely illuminated by crimson lit pits filled with bones. The bones were humanoid in shape, yet gargantuan in size which could be easily seen in the large crossed shaped trench in the center of the chamber. Spotting a skull with a single eye just before passing through another doorway caused the boy to deduce the skeletons were once something close to Unit Zero before they perished. Shinji noticed the next room was smaller than the last one as it lit itself upon his arrival. Shinji flew through it with orange light striking him permitting a split second view of a tank filled with several nude girl shaped bodies. Fortunately, his quick trek spared the boy from noticing the head of each blue-haired vessel tracking his movement with an empty grin. The final room, perhaps the grandest in size, was fully lit with numerous blinding spotlights located on both the ceiling and the walls parallel to him. It took the teen a moment to reorient himself and focus on the pitch white leviathan located at the center of the room.

He stared in both awe and terror as his gaze shifted from the amputated, blobby thighs of the behemoth to the equally gigantic red two pronged lance jutting from its chest. As he looked at the purple mask-like face of what he determined was Lilith the eyes of the creature, which were seven in number connected by and upside-down triangle, squinted down at the peon bellow her. In an attempt to avoid eye contact Shinji looked towards the hands of the entity which he duly noted where nailed at the palms to the crimson cross shaped construct behind it. Shinji was abruptly lifted directly upward until he was face to face with the nightmarish god-like being which sent every instinct in his body into a panic. It was his screams that echoed for what felt like eons that prompted Lilith to finally address him verbally.

"Silence!" ordered the Second Angel with its booming voice which immediately shut the human up, "I have brought you here because you actions perplex me child."

"It baffles me," started Lilith after a pause, "That you would align yourself with our sworn enemy and yet instead of execute my envoys of death you spared them. Who side are you on truly?"

"Um…well I-I guess-," sputtered Shinji until he gulped down his fear and accepted whatever fate had in store for him, "Muh-My s-side."

"I see," spoke the leviathan, "what is your relationship with the spawn of Adam?"

"L-Leliel, s-says it's in l-love with me"

"Hmmm, there was an abnormal eminence I sensed in that one, but love is too complex an ideal for a being with such a lack of soul."

"Does sh-the Angel have a soul?"

"Well yes-"

"Then what little is there loves me."

"YOU DARE INTERRU-, actually you have a point."

"I-I do?"

"The one called Leliel 'loves' only you, correct?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Does she harbor hatred towards other humans?"

"I don't th-think so, but she does want to k-kill the Seele Council to ensure my s-safety."

"I see…"

"Will you leave us alone if we promise to never set foot here ever again?" inquired the unnerved boy with an unexpectedly determined tone.

"Actually I have better idea," stated Lilith who Shinji imagined was smiling devilishly.

Asuka awoke from her vision of truth to find Sachiko Sugarwara trembling with dark eyes almost wide as saucers. The red plugsuit clad girl stretched and yawned reflexively as she was assured just before awaking that she was safe in Terminal Dogma. After a moment of watching the apparent psychic start pacing back and forth with a terrified expression Asuka took stock of the room. It was so boring that the thing the German focused on was the water dripping from sink faucet. Somehow the noise and steady rhythm soothed her into accepting her new perspective: Kyoko Soryu did not kill herself. Nerv by order of the Seele Council murdered the woman by stealing her soul. Asuka shook her head at the sudden thoughts of using Unit Two to kill the entire Eva Project team and those cultist bastards. These things needed to be taken one step at a time and she was going to need help reasoned the strategic side of the Second Child. The first step, therefore, was to address Sachiko to figure out where Shinji could possibly be located. After tossing the white sheet covering her to the floor and standing with arms crossed Asuka called the raved-haired girl over.

"Where's lover boy?" asked the Second Child while shifting her thinly covered feet.

"Shinji is…," murmured Sachiko with a disturbed expression, "with Lilith"

"The thing trying to kill you because you're not supposed to have powers?"

"Yes, worse yet their personality signatures just merged."

"Just what the hell does that mean!?"

"I'm not sure, we…we have to see."

The wary journey through Terminal Dogma was filled with revelations for Asuka. A room dedicated to the bones of failed prototypes seemed like such a waste of space to the Second Child. It seemed it would be better to just melt the things down with potent hydrochloric acid or something. The idea that Rei Ayanami was some test tube concoction of Angel and human DNA disgusted the redhead. Witnessing the LCL tank filled with copies of the blue-haired freak caused Asuka to almost keel over and vomit. The revulsion only increased tenfold as the bodies alarmingly started falling apart and proceeded to dissolve into nothing. At least, thank God, those abominations were gone for good. It was a short lived break from nausea unfortunately for Asuka as the next room contained the most hideous thing she had ever seen. It was impossible to look away from the monstrosity due to the enormity of it. Before her brain could process Lilith in grotesque detail Asuka conjured up the face of Ryoji Kaji. The image of the handsome man distracted her until a shine of crimson metal emerging from the behemoth's blank chest caught her eye. It was then she heard Sachiko speak.

"The Lance of Longinus," gasped Sachiko as Asuka squinted.

"What…What is that?" asked the German girl with trembling lips.

The blood colored bident appeared surprisingly small, seeming about two meters in length, as it vertically dislodged itself at an agonizingly slow pace from the torso of Lilith. A moment later it became apparent that a pitch white human hand was wielding the weapon which emerged after it followed by an arm, and then a head was revealed. The head was the size of a young man's and resembled the Second Angel in that it was colorless save for a bone-like purple mask punctuated by seven eyes void of pupils. The sclera of the lifeless orbs seemed to glow as if made of rubies. Eventually the humanoid wielder of the lance broke away from the flesh of Lilith and landed in an erect stance several meters in front of the two girls. He was covered head to toe in a pearl colored material that was smooth and fit like a hazmat suit that tapered just above the wrists as well as the ankles. Time slowed as the white substance split apart at the neck, elbows, and hips. All the slivers save for the headpiece peeled away to reveal thin arms, a white collared shirt, and black slacks. Each fragment deliberately combined in a pile at the young man's feet. The task was completed by the white part of the helmet disappearing into the mask as if it where fluid which promptly dropped off the face of none other than Shinji Ikari. His blue orbs could not be seen for his eyes were closed. The one Asuka knew as a pathetic whelp of a boy collapsed to his knees then his side with a light thump.

Sachiko hesitated just a moment before rushing to Shinji's aid. Asuka followed fixatedly trying not to look up at the creature that just excreted her fellow pilot. It took a kiss from the raven-haired girl and a slap from the redhead to waken him. His sapphire eyes fluttered open seconds after the strike to see two girls terribly worried about him. A tranquil smile graced the face of Third Child until the voice of Lilith bellowed into the minds of the three teens ruining the moment. Asuka visibly blanched at the sensation for she'd yet to experience it up to this point.

"It is true!" exclaimed Lilith, "for you, Spawn of Adam, to risk your life to ensure the welfare of this child speaks volumes of your love for him!"

"What is she, it, whatever talking about!" yelled Asuka at the two lovers.

"Well-,"began Shinji only to be cut off.

"I'm an Angel," declared Leliel with a stern voice causing the eyebrows of the German to raise in terror, "as Lilith stated I'm in love with Shinji."

"Gott im Himmel," uttered Asuka, "This is has got to be most fucked up day of my entire life."

"Now remember what I told you boy," boomed Lilith ignoring the poor human girl's mental breakdown.

"Do I really need to kill everyone on the Seele Council?" queried Shinji pleadingly.

"You shall complete this quest or I shall butcher your lover and torment you for eternity. Now leave this place at once!"


	8. Chapter 8

Tale of Ono

Chapter 7: Making Amends

The once self-assured Great Asuka Langely Soryu was nothing but a scared little girl lost in the industrial hell that was Terminal Dogma. She kept an even pace with her two companions despite the troubled state of her mind moving at the speed of a roller coaster. Shinji was sleep walking with the Lance of Longinus, now the size of a fork, in hand. The strain on his body from bonding with the symbiotic creature now upon his back in the shape of a rucksack was too much for the poor boy to be fully awake. Leliel dragged him along by the hand occasionally scowling back at Asuka with vermillion eyes making her shiver. The idiot of course trusted this thing, but the Second Child was terrified trying to comprehend just what could be going on inside the Angel's head. Arriving at the initial eerie hospital room and allowing Shinji to lay upon the bed finally gave way to communication between the girls.

"A man and a vessel are dead in the office of the Commander Ikari," stated Leliel matter-of-factly with a determined stare.

"You told me about that when I slept here," responded the German girl in a guarded tone, "What about them?"

"We need to get rid of the bodies while Shinji visits the one called Rei Ayanami."

"Shinji told you he wanted to see her?"

"He did just before I put his mind to rest."

"I'm…still not sure I can trust you."

"I could just make you forget once we reach-"

"Fuck that! I deserve my revenge just as much as Lilith does!"

"Shinji and I will still remove Seele, but you can be spared the trouble of keeping the secret."

"It's still no! I can take care of myself!"

"And after all of Seele is slain?"

"I don't know. What do you plan on doing?"

"I want to live with the boy and watch him become a man."

"You seriously believe you're in love with him?" queried Asuka perturbed by the obvious obsession.

"Yes, and you?" probed Leliel with a cautious countenance.

The question struck the Second Child as ridiculous due to the Angel most likely not knowing just how pathetic and dull Shinji was before. Sure, it was fascinating knowing his past was similar to her own, but Asuka wouldn't use that as basis of liking him. There was also the fact that they perfectly synchronized while training, he saved her from a burning up inside a volcano, and recently tried to compete with her before being absorbed by the Twelfth Angel; who was standing before her now. Although the redhead reasoned she didn't love Shinji she was still worried for his wellbeing while under the thumb of this creature. He was a cowardly idiot, but damn it he was her cowardly idiot and she rather save him than feel regretful later wondering if she could've done more.

"Well?" enquired the girl-shaped entity clearly growing impatient.

"I care about him enough to not let the idiot get himself killed," answered Asuka after a deep exhale.

"How shall I gain your trust?"

"Well…I got it! You tell one of the bridge staff about all this!"

"Who could we trust with such volatile information?"

"Maybe Misato?"

"I would be executed on the spot due to her desire to avenge her father's death."

"Fine how about…um…let's see-"

"Vice Commander Fuyutsuki."

"Why him?"

"Shinji recently attained a friendship with the man based on their shared love for Yui Ikari," stated the raven-haired Angel.

"Shouldn't Shinji be there when you do it then?" asked Asuka confused by this new development.

The brown haired woman with verdant eyes tucked her little boy in to bed. Shinji knew this was just a memory, but it seemed important so he played along. Yui Ikari sat at his side, fluffed his pillow, and proceeded to sit down with a book in her lap. She gazed lovingly at her son who returned the expression with an attentive smile. The book was leather bound with an illustration of a white fox on the front. There was no title on the cover and when his mother spoke the title her voice muffled as if she were speaking underwater. It returned to normal once she made a comment on how this story had been passed down in her family for generations. It was most likely burned along with the rest of her belongings by his father shortly after her disappearance inside Unit One.

"In ancient times when there were still samurai on patrol," began Yui, "there was a lonely man named Ono who was the sole inheritor of his family's fortune. He used his wealth to live humbly as a charitable farmer in his community. One day a woman wandered onto his farm from the nearby forest. She was sick, tired, and hungry so he kindly offered her food and lodging. She told the man she had run away from home to escape a fate worse than death and would never return. Her beauty and strong will endeared him, so he proposed to the woman. She accepted much to his delight for she admired his gentle heart. A pair of dogs were adopted shortly after the wedding to protect the woman should Ono be away. A year later the two had a son at the same time the dogs had a puppy. The young pup grew to dislike the woman and would often scare her by barking. One day while the man worked the fields the fully grown pup scared his spouse so bad she ran into house only to be cornered by the hound. As the man entered his home his wife turned into a fox who realizing her secret had been revealed fled to the forest. The man called out saying it did not matter that she was a fox, he still loved her. She returned later after the sun had fallen where it was agreed that to protect her secret she would only spend time with the family at night when the dogs were asleep."

The story seemed sad despite the happy ending reasoned Shinji. The woman would only see her husband and son at night. They would be forced to life apart during the day always worrying about each other. Before the blue-eyed boy could say a word his perception seemed to ripple as if it were a pond that was disturbed by a drop of water. He heard a voice calling out then a warmth not unlike the kind shared between two people encompassed him. It was this sensation that made Shinji slowly open his eyes to see two red ones penetrating his very soul. Suddenly the owner of those jewels was pulled away slightly to allow Asuka his attention. As expected the Second Child looked irate at his betrayal, but her anger subsided once she flicked Shinji's forehead with her middle finger.

"I guess I deserved that," said the Third Child ignoring Leliel's accusatory head turn, "What's going on?"

"The Angel and I are going to take care of those corpses you left in the Commander's office," detailed Asuka as if she concocted the plan, "You're gonna visit Wondergirl in her cage then meet us the at your old pal Fuyutsuki's workplace in about a half hour."

"O-okay, but-" uttered Shinji before he was cut off by the other girl.

"I'll monitor your vitals with this," stated the raven-haired teen dotingly while placing a tightly woven black bracelet upon his wrist, "It's made from my hair."

"We're going now," declared Asuka who was visibly sickened by the display.

"Take your time adapting to the organism on your back," instructed Leliel while being pulled away at the wrist by the redhead.

Shinji furrowed a brow at the girls vehemently staring at one another while boarding the elevator. A long sigh escaped his lips once the metal doors closed leaving him not quite alone. There was not a voice yet the pilot still felt that his living backpack was communicating to him somehow. It seemed to warm up at the thought of Asuka and grow cold regarding the Angel. It grew particularly hot once the boy came to the decision of placing the fork-sized Lance of Longinus in his front pants pocket. Shinji shivered at the idea that this symbiotic creature might take control of his body to which the thing replied by matching the temperature of the room. The Third Child loosely interpreted the act as an assurance it would not attempt to manipulate him. Shinji once leaving the bed stretched his limbs and proceeded to approach the lift towards Central Dogma.

The last few hours for Rei Ayanami had been quite a frightening experience. The dreadful paranoia felt at school had doubled due to two sources making their presence known in Nerv Headquarters. One entity clearly emanated a yearning toward killing another living being while the other, from before, felt as though it were attempting to invade her mind to steal her memories or worse: manipulate her thoughts. An announcement by the Commander was suddenly made to apprehend the blue-haired girl and to bring her to the brig closest to his office. It was there that the stench of death and LCL lingered as she stood in her school uniform rotting away in her compact cell void of light.

A voice, familiar in its concerned tone, entered the cell block leading to unsure footsteps approaching Rei's door. As the entryway to the small room filled with light the First Child was greeted by her somber fellow pilot Shinji Ikari. His eyes told a tale of woe as he sat down on the prison bench at Rei's left side. The boy stared at his hands clasped together on his knees for moment before taking a deep breath. Whatever he said next, the observant girl deduced, would most likely cause a change in her perception.

"Rei…," began Shinji in a stern tone while looking into her eyes, "I don't know a nice way of saying this so I'll keep this as simple as possible."

"I know what you are Rei," he said after she continued to just stare back at him, "You're a combination of Lilith and my mother's genetic material grown in a vat. I still believe you're a person who deserves respect and happiness someday, but your loyalty to my father will cause trouble. He cares very little about you, almost as if you were his pet. He thinks you're replaceable, but that isn't true especially because all the spare bodies are gone."

"The spares are all gone?" uttered Rei in disbelief and sudden fear.

"After I freed Lilith of the Lance of Longinus she melted them all down into LCL except you, because I told her to keep you alive."

"Why would you do that?"

"I want you to understand that people aren't out to just use you."

"I rather be used than be useless."

"I know what you mean. It doesn't have to be that way though. It can be mutual between people, between friends."

"Friends?"

"I'm your friend who wants what's best for you Rei even if you don't understand it now."

"This conversation is about if I willing to betray the Commander."

"He didn't trust you with anything Rei! He's been keeping your mind sedated with all that medication!"

"I-I…I'm lost without him."

"I'll help you, we all will!"

"We?"

"Yes, um…the Vice Commander, Asuka, my new friend Sachiko and I."

"I see."

The emotion plastered on Rei's face did not exhibit acceptance. Her visage was stricken with anxiety as if her existence was intimidating. Shinji, distraught at what he had done, embraced the poor girl wrapping his arms around her shoulders. The boy held Rei tight to his chest trying his hardest not to cry to show he was strong enough to support her. The First Child, having never felt the sensation of another person holding her, melted into his arms tears rushing forward into a fit of broken sobs. Overwhelmed by Rei's sudden display of sorrow Shinji gave in and quietly allowed tears to stream down his cheeks onto her head.

"I understand now," whispered Rei as she sobered up, "Thank you, Shinji"

"You're welcome," replied the boy with a gentle smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Tale of Ono

Chapter 8: Pulling Back The Curtain

The Vice Commander in his usual grey Nerv officer uniform sat in his office that evening flabbergasted at the account he had just heard from the lone blue-eyed boy sitting across from him. The day had already been a bit tense what with the arrival of Unit Zero Three at the Matsushiro Base leaving headquarters without its operations director. The thought of either Fuyutsuki himself or even Gendo taking command of repelling an Angel attack made the old man restless. The former professor's overall view of the pilots as impetuous and, at times, suicidal meant that the threatening superior approach would not work in the slightest. The ever looming possibility of an Angel attack with him at the helm was nothing compared to the bomb Shinji dropped on Fuyutsuki's already full plate. At first the officer considered that this whole report was a prank while glancing at the wall clock displaying seven fifty-five at night.

Much to the elder man's astonishment the Angel possessed vessel detailed by the Third Child entered the room. Her –Shinji made it clear that the entity identified as a she- eyes at first appeared almost black at first then within seconds transitioned to a rich vermillion. The girl's hair was the color of a starless midnight sky that seemed to absorb light rather than reflect it. She wore the school uniform of the local middle school minus the red bow. The Ikari boy hastely moved out of his seat to offer it up for his peculiar ally and once standing at her side rested his hand upon hers. Fuyutsuki assumed that the declarations of affection Shinji regaled about were effective moves in acquiring the loyalty of the attention starved pilot. This being was surely a master manipulator in the same league as the Commander. The question of what could be behind this risky endeavor of informing him churned inside the old man's head.

"I know what you're thinking," spoke Leliel in a haughty tone only to be met by a stunned silence, "You believe I am playing a game of chess with Shinji here as my pawn, yes?"

"Of course I do," uttered the anxious Vice Commander who wanted to know if she had literally read his mind or simply used intuition, "No offense Shinji."

"None taken Mister Fuyutsuki," replied the boy with a knowing sad smile.

"I can assure you that is simply untrue," stated the Angel, "however I do wish to use Nerv's assets."

"You're in control of the Commander are you not?"

"I am, but Shinji here does not want to manipulate his father any further than as figurehead holding the peace. Gendo Ikari is his family after all and one does not endanger their family."

"What do intend for me to do?"

"I want to know if you're willing to turn against Seele."

"I…I wanted to see Yui again."

"She is here, she can hear you, and I can confirm it."

"Unit One can hear my voice?"

"Yes, I can tell."

"So she's not locked away in there as a prisoner?"

"She wanted to reside within the Evangelion as immortal proof of humanity's perseverance and ingenuity."

"That…sounds like something Yui would do."

"If I prove it, will you give us your aid?"

"If Yui is happy then there's no need for that," said Fuyutsuki as he wistfully gazed at his hands resting on his desk, "I'll contact a man who has be spying on Seele for some time."

"It is the one called Ryoji Kaji is it not?" deduced Leliel with a slight grin.

The conclusion that this humanoid was reading his mind became very reasonable in the Vice Commander's mind at the moment of her perfect presumption, yet it also dawned on the officer that the Third Child had mentioned this spawn of Adam had taken residence in the mind of Doctor Akagi. That was certainly where all this awareness of everyone's identities came from as well as their most likely motivations. It knew everything that woman had experienced and it was from that knowledge the Angel decided who it was to become once attaining the status of an individual. This somewhat proved Shinji's story to be true which meant Leliel at least cared for the boy to some extent. Fuyutsuki, once accepting that a meeting Yui again was not worth throwing away the world, began strategizing on who would be willing to join this clandestine circle of conspirators to topple Seele.

The darkly lit freeway did no favors for the exhausted mind of Misato Katsuragi driving from Matsushiro in her blue Renault Alpine and neither did the constant complaints from her blond passenger in her usual researcher outfit. After the testing with the surprisingly obedient Toji Suzuhara who achieved a mediocre score of twenty-five percent sync the Major spoke to the boy of his amazing potential. It was also ordered by the woman that the athlete not tell Shinji about his identity until a briefing held tomorrow to complement the arrival of the fully functional Unit Zero Three. The tension caused by the possibility of the dark blue behemoth going berserk gave way to fatigue once the ever meticulous study of the charts by Ritsuko finally ended with an ineffectual approval. It was much to Misato's irritation that Kaji called the moment she sat down in her car. He said that the Vice Commander needed her as well as Rits to report to Testing Chamber K as quickly as possible. When asked why he was calling and not the officer himself Kaji replied that she wouldn't hurry as much if that were the case.

It was around nine-thirty at night once the two highest ranking women in Nerv arrived at the door leading into Testing Chamber K. The control room contained surprisingly little staff as only three people were present. Vice Commander Fuyutsuki stood rigid facing a wide glass window, while the brown-haired Lieutenant Ibuki could be seen in and office chair determinedly focused on a computer monitor. Kaji initially stood next to the First Lieutenant then proceeded to turn around and greet the new guests. Misato reasoned the situation overall was a conspicuous sight especially once she realized this area was reserved for containment of pilots should they face Angel based infection. While she scanned the room taking note that there were three cells, two of which were hidden behind darkened transitional glass, Ritsuko starting asking questions.

"This all seems a bit suspicious don't you think Vice Commander?" inquired the Scientist in a guarded tone.

"What I am about to tell you will change your world view Doctor," stated the grey-haired man sternly as he turned to face the rest of the observation deck, "It must be kept secret or we will all face a fate worse than death, understand?"

"Sir, we've been at war with things that defy the laws of physics for months now," declared Misato with pride, "whatever it is I think we can take it."

"I hope you're right Colonel," replied Fuyutsuki gravely as he stepped to his left to reveal a raven-haired girl who looked about Shinji's age, "This is an-"

"An Angel…" interrupted the blond scientist with sudden horror.

"How did you know?" queried the Vice Commander with furrowed brow.

"I've seen it in my nightmares," uttered Ritsuko eliciting a surprised glance from everyone, "she tormented me with every mistake I've ever made. How could I ever forget that face, those red eyes?"

"You saw her in a dream?" gasped Misato in disbelief.

"Well that complicates things," muttered Kaji with a cynical grin.

"Doctor," began the old man tenderly, "While I understand that you suffered due to this entity I implore you hear its perspective. Please listen what it has to say, both of you."

Colonel Katsuragi, despite her hatred of Angels for killing her father, let curiosity take over. The nearly hysterical Doctor also grew intrigued at the idea of communicating directly with an Angel on what appeared to be equal terms. The two women approached the glass taking in the cell the girl resided in. It was a mostly metallic in color with white ceiling lights reflecting off a black rubber floor. The Angel, who Fuyutsuki said had taken the name Leliel and identified as female, sat patiently in a red plastic chair. Once each handed a headset Misato and Ritsuko proceeded to expectantly stare at their once sworn enemy now prisoner. It smiled eerily back at them then began to speak in surprisingly young teen's voice.

"I know you recognize me Doctor Akagi," stated Leliel with sorrow dancing across her ruby eyes, "My likeness was used to haunt you subconscious."

"Why are saying that as if you weren't the one behind those terrifying visions?" inquired Ritsuko in a quivering tenor.

"Lilith crafted those nightmares," answered the girl in monotone.

"Who's Lilith?" asked Misato suddenly feeling like a third wheel in the conversation.

"The Angel Doctor Akagi here keeps in the basement," replied Leliel matter-of-factly.

"Is that true Rits?" asked the Colonel scowling at her supposed friend since college.

"I won't deny it," stated the woman accused somberly, "it was used to create Unit Zero and Unit One."

"I'm sorry for being the reason you suffered so much," spoke the Angel with surprising remorse.

"I never imagined I'd hear this," said Misato clearly amazed at what she had just heard, "An Angel wanting forgiveness?"

"I used the good doctor here to create the body you see before you," began Leliel while facing Misato who was starting to let go of her animosity towards the girl, "I desired to participate in social interactions and form bonds with people. I believe by doing such things I can transcend the limitations of my kind and become an individual. In a way I am indebted to you Ritsuko Akagi for allowing all this to happen."

"I can't possibly trust you though it sounds like you already formed a bond with someone," said Ritsuko while contemplating the Angel's motivations laid bare.

"What!" exclaimed the darker haired woman now convinced the Angel wasn't going to kill everyone in the room, "with who?"

"If Doctor Akagi accepts my apology I'll tell you," answered the Angel reservedly.

"Answer my question first," demanded the scientist much to the Misato's frustration, "What will you do when another Angel attacks?"

"None shall awaken while I live, as it is written in the Dead Sea Scrolls," answered the girl with a tranquil smile, "The Soul of Adam is trapped within my essence and will remain until I die."

"Are you not immortal?" inquired Risuko.

"Should the body I inhabit expire before I am able to leave it I too shall perish," replied Leliel diligently.

"I accept your apology," stated the doctor in her usual clinical tone, "I still find this all-"

"So who did you bond with!" interjected Misato impatiently.

"Shinji Ikari," declared the Angel with satisfaction.

The Colonel, operations director, and master strategist of Nerv placed her palm across her face out of humiliation for not realizing it sooner. The boy had been lying for weeks about a girl he was meeting at some park. Shinji told Misato the girl hated him and the two always ignored each other when at school yet Nerv Intelligence filed report after report of the Third Child smiling after visiting that same small park where he supposedly met the vixen. There was also the fact Leliel was at the moment a fourteen year old girl bearing the same school uniform as Asuka and Rei. After a moment Misato returned to reality to find she was face to face with crimson eyes. It startled the woman for a moment only for her to simmer own once the owner of those eyes started giggling. The female officer started laughing too at the ludicrous situation she found herself in only to be reprimanded by the Vice Commander for not taking this seriously.

"Sempai you better take a look at this!" squeaked Maya Ibuki from her computer console.

"What are these A.T. Field readings of?" queried the head scientist as she skimmed the screen, "the Angel?"

"These are from the other testing cell," stated the brown-haired technician whom gazed pleadingly at Fuyutsuki.

"I suppose the next dose of disclosures is in order," grumbled the senior officer as he nodded at Kaji.

"Would you kindly step over here please?" addressed the lady-killer as he gestured to the space in front of the next cell which was still obscured by black tinted glass.

"I don't know how much more I can take," sighed Colonel Katsuragi after exchanging a smile with her new Angel ally, "What's next, did Lilith turn into a girl too?"

Once Ritsuko and Misato gathered around the second test area the transitional glass began to cool down and clear. The two were instructed by Maya to switch radio channels on the headsets. In the room, which was nearly identical to the one Leliel resided within, there were three blue plastic chairs in a circle containing the Eva Pilots whom were focused on a gelatinous white blob in the center of the circle that moved as if it were alive. Shinji and Asuka had their backs to the window while Rei faced it allowing her to witness the new spectators and their expressions of concern. The other two pilots immediately registered that Rei was staring past them and promptly turned around. The redhead looked flummoxed while Shinji graced the newcomers with a guilty grin.

"How goes the first contact?" inquired the Vice Commander now standing by Doctor Akagi with a headset on.

"Um well-," stuttered Shinji, "A portion of it latched onto Rei's arm then suddenly was absorbed."

"Rei absorbed some it into her flesh?" stated Fuyutsuki in the form of a question.

"Yeah I think she's stronger now," replied the boy.

"What is that thing!" exclaimed Misato hysterically.

"A piece of Lilith," answered Kaji smugly which only unnerved the woman more.

"Fascinating," murmured Ritsuko, "are you all trying absorb it?"

"Hell no," protested Asuka in exasperation, "Shinji was able to wear this thing like a plugsuit earlier."

"Why would you wanna wear it?" moaned Misato clearly disgusted.

"I gives you amazing strength or something," answered the Second Child.

"Hmm, Shinji would you please show an example of this strength?" spoke the blond researcher clearly fixated on the amorphous puddle.

"Sure," muttered Shinji who proceeded to reach out towards the bizarre form.

The hefty globule was surprisingly gentle in its interaction with the boy as it flowed from the rubber floor onto his left arm. Once the Third Child closed his fist the portion up to his shoulder tore itself free from the rest of the material which settled back down looking a bit smaller. Shinji stood up from his seat and proceeded to use his left arm to effortlessly lift Rei's seat a couple meters off the floor with her still in it. A smile graced Doctor Akagi's and was complemented by the slack jawed expression of astonishment by Colonel Katsuragi. Asuka was furious at the display and the blue-haired girl was not amused.


	10. Chapter 10

Tale of Ono

Chapter 9: Heart of Glass

It was around ten at night once an exhausted Shinji arrived at his new residence. It had been decided that Maya Ibuki would take him in that night along with the Angel. Asuka protested of course, but Misato put her foot down stating he deserved a night without worrying about making breakfast in the morning. It was also determined that Rei would stay in Shinji's old room. The boy was drained of energy not just due to the rigorous testing he underwent to analyze the various abilities and limitations of Lilith's gifts, but also the discourse with Misato on how he didn't believe he was capable of killing another person no matter what morally reprehensible crimes he or she committed. It crushed him to hear her respond that Rei would do the deed in his stead if he continued to feel that way. It almost seemed when things began turning for the better the hand of fate twisted events to place him back on the where he started: sacrificing himself or living with the guilt of allowing someone else to make a sacrifice for his cowardice. Perhaps the meaning of his existence was to lose himself so that the world could someday be a better place.

The sleeping arrangements initially were based on what Maya decided was appropriate for the two teens currently living in her two bedroom apartment. Unfortunately for the Third Child the truth of how he was terrified of sex was revealed by Leliel in an attempt to convince Maya to let them sleep on the same futon. Feeling pity for Shinji the lieutenant left him up to decide what to do, which threw the boy for a loop. On one hand he dreamed of falling asleep in Sachiko's arms since their second meeting, but on the other the Angel might prove to be promiscuous despite knowing his fear of unwarranted touching. Finally after a few moments of deliberation Shinji agreed that tonight would be the trial run. If he found wandering hands in his drawers he would yell and that would end the matter.

"You're worried aren't you?" spoke the Angel into a blue pajama clad Shinji's ear later that night.

"Of course I am," muttered Leliel's favorite human as he opened his eyes slightly to glance at the shrouded shape of a girl dressed in a black-n-white horizontally striped nightgown curled up on his chest.

"You are not a coward," declared the crimson eyes the seemed to shine in the darkness.

"You're just telling me what I want to hear."

"That isn't true, I hold the memories of previous Angels. The actions you took to defeat them were nothing short of dauntless."

"I was suicidal. I was hoping one of them killed me."

"If that were true then you wouldn't have fought with all your might. You would have submitted to them the moment the battle commenced."

"I'm a hypocrite then."

"Why do you think that?"

"I murdered your kin to save the people of Tokyo-3 yet I can't murder one of my own despite them causing more death and destruction than all of your relatives combined."

"It is not murder, it is judgment that is long overdue."

"I shouldn't have the right to decide that sort of thing."

"Think of it how you wanted to stop your father from murdering innocents."

"Is killing them all truly the only option to stop this war?"

"They have lived nearly their whole lifetimes up to this point and concluded that immortality was worth spending the lives of millions of people. They will never stop pursuing their goals and once they realize you and those you care about are in the way not one member will hesitate to eliminate the threat."

"I'll do it then. I deserve to suffer so at least this way it will be for the people I care about."

"You'll be a savior."

"I just want to be me."

"I'll stand by you no matter what happens."

"Thanks, I-I love you Leliel," whispered Shinji hoarsely as he bit back a sob.

"I love you Shinji Ikari," murmured back the Angel as it kissed away the tears.

The next morning found the Nerv Headquarters Main Briefing Room void of spyware having been combed ten times over for recording devices. Misato in her red jacket entered the meeting last along with the reserved First Child in school uniform and the ever complaining Second in a green formal dress who chose to continue to berating her peer on the on that fact that the blue-haired girl wasn't human. Each attack was met with a rebuttal that Shinji, Major Katsuragi, and the Vice Commander did not care for such a trivial thing and that Asuka was simply feeling insecure about being a mere human. It came as a surprise to those already present within the room to see Rei defending herself rather than either remaining silent or begrudgingly accept the insinuations thrown her way. The three Bridge Bunnies chuckled at the spat, Ritsuko noted the spectacle on her laptop's Rei Ayanami File, and Shinji also in school uniform smiled in his seat next to Leliel wearing a black sweater on top of a frilly horizontally striped skirt. The Third Child proceeded to hug Rei and show her to a seat next to him much to Asuka's chagrin. The redhead plopped herself with a huff next to Misato who apologized for being late. Fuyutsuki overlooked the tardiness if only to begin the meeting right that moment.

The conference began once the lights darkened and a view screen on the wall farthest from the door the face of a brunet-haired man with a short cropped business hairstyle, angular jawline, and a solid round chine appeared. An information stream instantly materialized alongside the profile picture detailing his build, personal history, and last known location. According to the description his name was James Argreas he was forty-seven officially represented the United Kingdom on the Human Instrumentality Committee in direct control of Nerv according to UN case files. Ryoji Kaji stood and approached the screen in his usual sky blue oxford shirt and red tie with an unusual stern frown on his face.

"This is James Argreas," began the double agent, "he is the only confirmed Seele member that has made public appearances most likely due to vanity. He has been most frequently sighted in the city of Liverpool in Britain. One of my contacts that keep tabs on this man have found the perfect opportunity to capture him for interrogation on the whereabouts of the other members."

"Have you considered the possibility that one of your contacts is a traitor and this is a trap?" inquired Ritsuko Akagi while tapping a pen on clipboard.

"They will be checked by our gifted new ally to avoid such a situation," responded Kaji while gesturing toward Leliel.

"You know the person that relayed you the information?" pressed the doctor.

"Yes, may I continue Rits?" asked the spy cordially.

"Argreas," continued Kaji after Nerv's head scientist gave a nod, "is hosting a dinner party for his wife's forty-third birthday approximately three weeks from now in Manchester Hall in, surprise, Manchester, Britain. In a few days the Vice Commander and I have devised a plan that involves myself, the lovely Major Katsuragi, Shinji Ikari, and Leliel here acquiring false identities to infiltrate this event. We will have some time to become these personas with some minor make-up and hair adjustment as well as rehearsing Basic English greetings. The absence of the Major and the Third Child will be veiled behind body doubles of those that we chose to be trustworthy with such a task. Lieutenant Aoba will be our surveillance and will watch for an opportunity where we can snatch Argreas. We only need to get the man in a room for just a ten minutes to comb his mind for information. Any questions?"

"Who's taking my place?" asked Shinji with furrowed brow.

"A boy from your school whose father is in a coma," answered Kaji solemnly, "our Angel friend agreed to awaken the father once our job is done."

"Will I be bringing Lilith's gifts?" went on the boy.

"Most certainly as they'll be needed if things sour at the party," said the speaker.

"When do I get to do something?" demanded the Asuka.

"You'll undergo some espionage training as well Asuka," responded the smug man with a crafty smile, "once I believe you're ready the next mission has your name all over it."

"Will I need to change my face and learn some English as well?" asked Shigeru Aoba.  
"Yes, I've made the necessary preparations of hiring a UN interpreter," responded Kaji.

The meeting was concluded shortly after points were made towards defense of the Tokyo Three should Seele find any hint of treachery after the mission. Upon funneling out of the room Asuka abruptly grabbed a confused Shinji by the wrist and pulled him around a corner away from the small exiting crowd. She noticed he was still wearing that gross hair bracelet gifted to him yesterday. Rei was standing behind the Second Child looking as ineffectual as ever. The Angel after a moment seemed to materialize at Shinji's side with an empty stare directed at the one holding his wrist. The grouping of teens caught Misato's attention leading her to approach them as well. The redhead glanced at her fellow pilots then at Leliel's black dress shoes nervously until Misato arrived making her brighten with an idea.

"Hey Misato listen," began the German pilot in her usual firm tone, "I've been thinking lately that I owe Shinji and Rei here an apology for how I've been acting recently."

"That sounds great," beamed the Major, "go ahead!"

"Well you see," spoke Asuka bashfully making Shinji perplexed even more, "due to my pride I can only do it if the three of us are alone."

"Surely my presence would be harmless," stated Leliel impassively.

"You'd think that but Asuka here is easily embarrassed so I think it's better if we give them some privacy," replied Misato in a teasing tone.

"You know me so well," the usually hot tempered girl said sweetly, "Look Leliel, we'll be going to a medical room just a floor down. You can meet him in Misato's office once we're done."

"I'll hurry back to you," declared Shinji upon being pulled toward an elevator at the end of the hall.

"Let's go Leliel," shouted Misato spritely noticing the raven-haired girl's lingering stare at the lift, "I wanna tell you all about how fun things will get once you and Shinji are older."

The trip to the Geofront Medical Wing which ended in a brightly lit hospital room was filled with tense silence. Shinji to an extent believed Asuka's plea to apologize discreetly however the way she acted just upstairs made him doubt the feeling was genuine. There was also the way the Second Child avoided eye contact with Leliel as did Rei. All this strange behavior irked Shinji, but in a way it did not surprise him. It was probably paranoia that drove Asuka to plan this private meeting. She had been raised and trained to kill Angels most of her life and it would take more than one professing love to a squad mate to change her deep seeded animosity towards them.

An apathetic Shinji was pushed to stand in the center of the room with Rei standing behind him and Asuka looking regretful directly into his eyes. For a moment nothing happened then the redhead shifted her bright blue orbs to the First Child and gave a nod. The still puzzled boy felt gentle hands cup the sides of his head. Asuka pulled off the bracelet adoring his wrist and proceeded to place it under the pillow of the sole bed in the corner of the room. This confirmed Shinji's assessment that Asuka was paranoid however Rei's inclusion to the act unnerved the Third Child. Once the bracelet was secure the two girls sat Shinji on the bed and looked at each other anxiously. Asuka of course decided she should be the first to speak.

"Shinji," she began in a stern tone, "I want you to know this is not about me thinking the Angel still wants to destroy humanity.

"Okay then why the secrecy?" queried the boy.

"This is about Leliel," continued Asuka who glanced at the pillow hiding the hair bracelet, "Rei and I believe that she is not just in love with you. She is obsessed with you."

"Maybe you just don't know what real love looks like," said Shinji with unintentional venom.

"You son of bi-," began the Red Demon winding up a fist only to be calmed by Rei's hand on her shoulder, "Listen Shinji the only reason I'm not making you stay in that hospital bed all day is because Rei and I are worried about you."

"Why?

"During the meeting, now don't take this the wrong way, I was watching you the whole time."

"And?"

"A few times your eyes flashed red."

"What?"

"Your irises turned red!"

"Rei, did you see it too?"

"Yes," answered the heir of Lilith, "Sor- Asuka and I believe the bracelet relays visual snapshots from you to the Angel. It also most likely transmits what you hear as well."

"I actually kinda believe that," muttered Shinji, "still I'm almost always watched by Nerv Intelligence so how is this really different."

"Rei, why don't you tell him," said Asuka in a resigned tone, "He clearly listens to you more because you're not a foreigner or something."

"I have been told by both the Major and Asuka what has gone on between you and Leliel," stated Rei, "it has come to my attention that there are some details that you both have not addressed."

"Like what?" asked Shinji with suspicion.

"She is immortal yet you are not. Leliel does not seem like the type to allow old age to claim you, so it should be assumed that she has a plan that involves you also gaining immortality."

"How do you think she would do that exactly?"

"You've been informed of S² organs correct?"

"They're like engines that run on infinite power inside Angels right?"

"Yes, now Angel DNA is near identical to human DNA is it not?"

"Y-you think that it's possible to fuse an S² organ with a human?"

"Asuka and I believe that is what Leliel plans to use to give you immortality."

"But…but the only ones who might even have a functioning S² organ is-"

"Seele, whom you are going after on the next mission."

"What if I say no?"

"She might not take no for an answer."

"Do…do you have a plan to stop her?"

"We're working on one that would benefit you not knowing much detail regarding it," replied Rei repentantly.

"Then why the hell did you tell me all this!" yelled Shinji in frustration.

"We want you to be on the lookout for anything suspicious idiot!" bellowed Asuka back in rage.

It was around a half hour later from his conversation with his fellow pilots that Shinji found himself at the door of Misato's office. He looked down at his left hand now wearing the bracelet and closed his fingers into his palm giving way to a deep breath. Opening the door, Shinji found a buzzed Misato speaking to the Angel about various sexual acts to be used on Shinji once they're older. The vermillion-eyed girl immediately cast her gaze toward her favorite human missing some inane hand movement Misato was doing. Shinji gulped as inconspicuously as possible and walked up to the desk taking note of the two most certainly empty beer cans next to his guardian's work computer. He proceeded to take Leliel's hand and ask that they take a walk in one of the forests within the Geofront. The raven-haired girl smiled at that while moving to whisper into Shinji's ear.

"Please, don't ever take that bracelet off again," murmured Leliel in a strict tone.


	11. Chapter 11

Tale of Ono

Chapter 10: The Crucible

It was not a pleasant Saturday morning for Toji Suzuhara as he awoke to the new alarm Nerv had provided for him. It sounded like a siren hailing the end of the world, or so the groggy boy thought. He had to admit testing inside an Eva Unit was as terrifying as the last time he'd been in one. The cockpit filling with LCL with him strapped in painted the image of an animal trapped in a cage drowning in blood. Shinji was right in that it smelled like death in that thing they called an entry plug. It was all worth it though if it meant saving his sister from life as a paraplegic. Toji was willing to destroy however many Angels it took to save her. The weapon he would rage war with was moved to the Geofront here in Tokyo-3 last night. The athlete shivered knowing they would call upon him to synchronize with it again later in the afternoon. Thoughts of his fellow pilots eased the boy, because the Red Demon's usual competiveness and the opportunity for banter with his good friend Shin-man would distract Toji from the unease he felt.

For two weeks Toji saw Shinji only in the afternoon due to Nerv taking the Third Child out of school for some kind of special training. The boys didn't talk much about their service to the organization to avoid conflict and spreading dread between them regarding the chaos of battle. Instead the Geofront was used as a place to run, workout, and talk of simpler things. Kensuke was distant as of late most certainly caused by the fact his friends were living out his dream and refused to detail every moment spent doing it. At first the two pilots tried to avoid the subject of the Eva Units but fearing he'd do something drastic they told of simulation tests against previous Angels which were lies. Toji found great joy in teasing about the girl with the long black hair that would kiss Shin-man on the cheek to before beginning afternoon jogs. Shinji eventually started striking back with jabs at how the big lug should wise up and ask their pigtailed class representative out. Sachiko sounded like a gentle girl to the athlete and seemed like a perfect match for his sensitive buddy. Now if only that redheaded menace would stop invading Shinji's personal space and handing out scowls like a charity worker handing out soup.

One day while on their usual trek Shinji revealed to his fellow pilot and best friend what the special training was about. He said that someone was in possession of an Angel embryo in Britain and he needed to be there in case it awoke. The Third Child spoke of how he was learning English and how to act like a gentleman according to the standards of the country. What struck Toji as strange was the mention of using a body double for Shinji. That seemed pointless unless somehow this British official had access to Nerv security cameras. Shinji explained that was exactly the case for the man they were after was anticipating a mounting action against him. Precautionary actions were necessary if Nerv was to infiltrate and neutralize the threat. Toji was made to swear he wouldn't tell anyone about how much he now knew. The Fourth Child agreed to keep the secret, but only if Shinji promised to make it back in one piece.

Standing in the cold parking garage of Nerv Headquarters the boy with blue eyes wearing a violet button down shirt and white chino trousers turned to the two girls seeing him off on his dangerous mission. Misato sporting a cream colored business outfit and Kaji in a pinstripe blue suit were already in the black van that would drive them to the airport watching the display. Rei in her new outfit of an orange polo shirt and blue plaid skirt opted to hug her friend that took precious time to spend with her the past two weeks. Shinji made a habit of cooking for her at Misato's idea of a Pilot + Angel Get-together every other night. He would speak with her as if she were his equal rather than a pawn such as with the Commander or like she was a child like the Second Child would often do. It was his shows of affection that truly stood out in Rei's mind with calm handholding and encouragement to try new fashion or foods capturing her thoughts when he was away training. Asuka in black jean shorts and a red track jacket simply placed a reassuring hand on Shinji's shoulder and told him to watch himself out there. She then proceeded to run her hand through his new blond locks courtesy of one Ritsuko Akagi.

"This is your first time visiting England isn't it Satoshi?" enquired a curly haired Misato in English as the plane began to take off.

"It sure is Auntie Michiko," responded Shinji in his rehearsed haughty tone as he gazed from his window seat across the rest of the full cabin, "Did we really need to take a public plane?"

"Of course," Kaji said from the two seats away toward the aisle scratching his now pitch black mane severely lacking a pony tail, "We don't want to spend too much money on this trip."

"I don't see why I couldn't take the seat next to Satoshi," muttered Leliel in her usual raven-black hime hairstyle and traditional french maid attire, "as his personal servant I must tend-"

"Miss Sugawara for the last time you are the family maid, not Satoshi's personal servant," whispered Misato harshly, "the Shōda Clan hired you because your mother promised you wouldn't act this way around him yet I'm beginning to think she was lying."

The flight stretched from morning into late afternoon arriving a day before the event they were set to attend. Shinji found the whole experience surprisingly relaxing despite the cramps from sitting still for several hours. The philosophical books gifted to him by Rei and Kensuke's recommended portable game system took his mind off the peril awaiting him once the mock rich family reached their destination. A hotel room in the style of gothic décor with black walls, checkered floor, and red furniture was reserved for the Shōda Family several blocks away from Manchester Hall. It took approximately three hours to unpack their baggage for each room was combed for monitoring devices. Two bedrooms connected by a den, dining room, and kitchen combination were diligently scanned with subtle devices in each Nerv agent's pocket. Once the domicile was proven clear of intrusive tampering, a Japanese supper was set with groceries supplied in a fridge that resembled an obsidian armoire accented with silver engravings. Afterword Kaji, now Mister Hideki Shōda, announced a visit to a Crown & Kettle for some drinks and an exchange with an old friend of his in town.

"Uncle Hide," said Shinji uneasily, "Doesn't that mean you're leaving me alone here with the maid?"

"We'll only be gone a couple hours Sato," answered the man jovially, "you can amuse yourself can't you?"

"Yeah," murmured the boy while sneaking a glance at Sachiko, "I guess."

"Don't even think about it," chimed Misato in an uncharacteristically strict tenor, "If any funny business happens Miss Suguwara will be sent back home immediately."

"Leliel," began Shinji anxiously nearly a half hour after the two chaperones left, "I've been thinking about if something goes wrong tomorrow…"

"I'll protect you and the others," responded the Angel.

"I know, it's just I'm kinda stressed about all this and was wondering if you'd help me um…"

"Shall I perform a back massage?"

"No, though that does sound nice, I-I more m-m-meant…"

"I'm teasing you. I've thought about what you're implying since we kissed in the park."

"I don't know how to even st-," stuttered the blond boy only to be cut off by a touching of lips.

"Shall we solve this conundrum in your assigned bedroom?" spoke Leliel alluringly.

The morning of celebration orchestrated by UN Representative Argreas was bustling with multiple limos hauling various United Kingdom officials. Most were high ranking members of the Ministry of Defense, the Department for International Trade, and the Foreign Office. Those that were not servants of the government fell under the category of spouses and friends of Agreas's wife. The Shōda Clan arrived twenty minutes after the festivities began due to being invited late by the Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs. Argreas only agreed to allow it once their background was screened and their luggage checked by men chosen by the Committee member himself. The friend Kaji met the night before was none other than Lieutenant Aoba with a map marked with every point in Manchest Hall where Argreas could be pulled away for an intimate meeting. A coin sized ear piece was placed in the women's bathroom for Leliel to use. The Angel would relay all instructions to the rest of the team telepathically.

After some meandering conversations in slightly accented English all four operatives spotted the target simultaneously. He was dressed in a grey tuxedo and was looking quite roguish for a bureaucrat. Argreas's short cropped corporate hair heavily drew attention to his shifty hazel eyes. Wherever he strode black suited guards circumspectly watched his every move. Shinji, despite holding his role of arrogant wealthy youth together well, desperately needed to use the restroom in what could be an opportune moment. He sent the thought through Leliel who relayed back that the time to strike had not come just yet. Upon reaching an ornate sink after conducting his business Shinji spied a peculiar figure in the mirror. It was silver-haired boy in a purple plugsuit staring with vermillion eyes. Losing his nerve the undercover teen rushed to the exit only to find the door had ceased to exist. A solid wall filled the space where the door once stood imbuing Shinji with trepidation.

"I have a message for you Shinji Ikari," spoke an ethereal young man's voice, "abandon all illusions of control."

A pair light cracks were heard beyond the barrier making Shinji baulk in alarm. One moment he was staring at a wall the next the bathroom door returned as if nothing bizarre had occurred. The blond boy burst out of the lavatory with great urgency only to be met with a chilling sight. Everyone present within the Main Hall was frozen in place. Looking closer it could be seen that each guest was still breathing. Shinji after frantically skulking about for a few minutes received a call from Leliel to come to the open door in the private meeting room section of the establishment. The Third Child shook with dread as he sprinted into what appeared to be a luxuriously bedecked blue office with oil paintings. Time slowed down as Shinji begrudgingly took in the horrifying sight before him. Leaning against one another in dark wood chairs were Kaji and Misato both bearing fatal head wounds that appeared to have been caused by a smoking pistol lying on the oak desk in front of them. Overcome by a sudden influx of severe stress the boy fell to his knees and vomited on marble tiles. He lost himself in shock to the point of not noticing Leliel standing a meter away until she approached and placed a hand upon his cheek.

"I'm sorry Shinji," exclaimed the Angel through continuous tears.

"W-w-what h-happened?" croaked out the bedraggled young man.

"I couldn't sense you for a moment so I tried to check the bathroom you were in," said the red- eyed girl clenching her lover's head between her palms, "the door was locked and my earpiece suddenly went dead so I panicked trying to pull it open then I tried to get Misato and Kaji to help and couldn't find them…"

"W-where is Argreas?" inquired Shinji whose eyes began to glaze over.

"At the desk," declared Leliel breathlessly, "I immobilized him after bursting into the room but-"

"Did you project into his mind yet?"

"No-"

"Do it now!" shouted the boy trying with every fiber of his being to not fall apart into a wretched pile of misery.

"This will take a minute," said the telepath as she rubbed away her tears and reached out into Argreas's psyche.

"Mi-Misat-t-to," whimpered Shinji as he caressed his guardian's hair, "I-I'm…dammit!"

"The other Seele members are located on Earth's moon," spoke the Angel.

"How the hell are we supposed to get all the way up there!?"

"Do you have the Lance of Longinus?"

"Why do you ask?"

"If you combine it with an S² Organ you would have the power to travel to the moon right now."

"We need to get th-them out of here before we go looking for an S² Organ."

"There's one at the Nerv Geofront here in Britain," stated Leliel in concerned tone.

"After we contact Aoba," murmured Shinji feeling as though he were about to lose himself in a bottomless pit of misery, "also let's take care of Argreas."

Starting at his socks the Third Child summoned his symbiotic suit to unfurl and engulf his entire body. Donning the persona of Lilith he waltzed to the desk the Seele member sat behind and proceeded to raise the man off the floor by the throat with his right hand. In Shinji's left hand the Lance of Longinus, only the size of a fork, broke free of the flesh covering his palm and hastily grew to the sized of short sword. Leliel allowed the Argreas to regain consciousness so that he may witness his own death. The cult follower tried to struggle placing his hands around Shinji's wrist but his efforts were futile against the iron grip compressing his neck. The Lance extended to effortlessly puncture the stomach of the murderer. Argreas cast a stricken gaze into the seven crimson eyes of Lilith's envoy clearly experiencing the indescribable pain of having his viscera split apart by two prongs. After few more moments of anguish the man was dropped onto his back resulting in disembowelment. He was forced watch as the red polearm was brought down upon his head by shivering hands.

Aoba was contacted by Kaji's cellphone and told to pick up the four operatives in the back parking lot of Manchester Hall. Leliel used all the energy she could muster to keep everyone present at the event frozen as the bodies of Misato and Kaji were levitated out of the building. The lieutenant nearly lost his mind upon seeing the body of his superior and the secret agent he'd come to call a good friend reduced to corpses. An argument quickly broke out between Aoba and the two teens on what to do next for Shinji wanted to procure an S² Organ while the Nerv Technician made a point that the mission was blown and the Vice Commander needed them back home as soon as possible to avoid anything else going wrong. Wracked with a fury that seemed endless Shinji ordered Leliel to stop Aoba's mind for ten minutes granting them an opportunity to escape and pursue their own agenda.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 11: Declaring War On Heaven

The bespectacled Commander of Nerv stared impassively over his knuckles at the nine holographic monoliths filling his inner sanctum. They had a requested meeting to discuss the recent murder of James Argreas as well as the sudden drop in sync rate between Unit Zero One and its pilot. Gendo Ikari was under the impression that a third party was at work which though complicated things did not seem to threaten his scenario. The details of the British UN official's untimely death gave off the stink of meddlesome terrorists unhappy at the current state of their country at the behest of funding for Nerv. What stood out was the fact that no one else was killed in the assassination meaning the deed was targeting only the man, or the message was that Human Instrumentality Committee members were the ones that should be intimidated. It was safe to say most felt the latter was true considering the various accusations and calls for increased security of the Geofront. Keel Lorenz as SEELE 01 through modulated voice reigned in the heated debate of yielding to paranoia or showing strength through conservative action by giving an ultimatum to those concerned as well as the ever enigmatic Ikari.

"An increase in your personal security as well as for the heads of each department is in order Ikari," declared SEELE 01, "For your welfare and for sustaining of the ritual we will be keeping a much closer eye on what goes on within this base."

"As if I have a choice in the matter," replied Gendo sardonically.

"Careful with that sharp tongue," spoke another member harshly, "you might lose it."

"This meeting is over," stated Lorenz.

As the obelisks dissipated Gendo let out an irritated breath while closing his eyes to ponder the situation he would soon find himself. His hand gravitated toward his personal phone the same chrome black color as his desk. He requested Fuyutsuki to bring the Third Child as soon as possible. After nearly a half-hour of reading Nerv Intelligence reports the elevator light that informed the Commander that the lift had arrived began emitting a red hue in the corner of his glasses. The Vice Commander with hands behind his back and a blue-eyed boy in school uniform approached Gendo's desk with deliberate steps. The man sitting behind the desk flashed a cynical smile as he gazed at his subordinates. The boy emotionlessly looked into Ikari's eyes which did not surprise him.

"Fuyutsuki," said the bespectacled man with biting tenor, "did you really believe I would be fooled?"

"What are you talking about?" responded the elder officer.

"I'm talking about the fine job a plastic surgeon did of replicating my son's face."

"Now you have a son?"

"Yes, he's a pitiful coward that would never meet my gaze unless it was ordered."

"It's funny you say that Gendo."

"Oh and why is that old man?"

"Your son went AWOL two days ago after personally executing a member of Seele."

"I don't believe it," stated the Commander in accusatory tone.

"I don't have time to convince you now stand on your feet," instructed Fuyutsuki revealing a semiautomatic pistol in his right hand. He proceeded to point it at his superior.

"You wouldn't dare risk not seeing her aga-" began Gendo only to suffer a gunshot to the arm and a momentary deafening of his ears from the discharge. The boy visibly winced at the noise.

"The next one pierces your heart if you don't behave," declared Fuyutsuki severely, "Stand up and keep quiet we're going for a trip to the brig."

"Sorry Itou," muttered the older man to the boy that looked like Shinji Ikari, "I want you to keep your role until this is over got it?"

The boy nodded ineffectually then gulped as he turned to glance at the bleeding man now standing behind the desk. The mind of Gendo Ikari was pacing a thousand meters a minute on the betrayal of the man who up until just now had been under his thumb. The idea that his son was capable of murder and desertion seemed preposterous to the master manipulator. The talk of imprisonment gave the impression that an assault by human ground forces was imminent. Just what could Fuyutsuki be planning?

"Lieutenant Hyuga," spoke the Vice Commander into a flip-phone as the three approached the elevator, "It's time to initiate Operation Ark."

Deep within the clandestine lower precincts of Nerv Headquarters, England lied a chamber that resembled the inside of a nuclear reactor. In the center of the industrial zone was a crimson sphere the size of small house. Shinji Ikari, dressed in a stolen Nerv uniform, gazed in awe at the sphere he recognized as an S² Engine as Leliel who was similarly dressed led him down a boardwalk aimed at the center of the sphere. The Angel used the voice and visage of Argreas to board a Nerv VTOL transport eventually reaching the base in the English countryside. Once there disguises were attained with haste and knowing what the now dead Seele member knew the two infiltrators headed straight for their objective. Despite the rush it still took some time to reach the locker room as security was on high alert. The higher ranking officers within the facility within hours received the news that Argreas was dead leading to a manhunt for the imposter posing as him. Laying low cost the two teens nearly a day until a trick was cast on the guards in charge of watching cameras. The screens were shut off, but the mind of each sentry was duped into believing they were still on allowing use of the constantly monitored elevators.

"The Core of Shamshel," stated Leliel as she placed her hand on the gargantuan sphere causing it to activate and glow a dull red, "to think you mere humans were able to restore it."

"This will transport me to the moon?" inquired Shinji as he cautiously glanced from his lover to the orb.

"You must become one with it Shinji," answered the vermillion eyed girl calmly, "Once doing so you will be capable of breaking the Earth's atmosphere through self-propulsion."

"It's irreversible isn't it," asked the young man worriedly.

"A war is breaking out and will cause thousands to die just like Misato and Kaji," spoke Leliel fervently, "You and I both know that we can save those lives if we end this as soon as possible."

"I-," started the boy as he looked down at his open right hand then clenched it, "I'll do it for her, I'll kill them all."

"As you wish," murmured the Angel who grabbed her favorite human by the hand and placed it on the S² Engine.

The appendage disappeared as did eventually the rest of Shinji Ikari within the core which glowed brighter and brighter until it transitioned from red to a blinding white. Leliel turned away and waltzed to the other end of the boardwalk smiling to herself. She never lost balance despite the tremors spreading from the core as it shook vigorously. After an hour the quakes ceased as color drained from the sphere giving it an obsidian appearance. Suddenly cracks formed signaling the raven-haired girl to face the giant gemstone so she could witness it shattering into millions of fragments. The shards did not explode outward rather they fell away to the floor below leaving a floating shadowy figure in a crucified pose. The entity bore rounded pitch black armor with a bulbous full-face helmet that appeared to have two sets of teeth positioned in a permanent gnashed scowl. The Lance of Longinus,now the size of a pitchfork, could be seen held by the left hand. For several moments Leliel gazed into the visor for any signs of consciousness then the mouth of the creature opened slightly accompanied by a hiss. A triad of voices suddenly erupted forth in unison startling the girl.

"I am the Seneschal of the Black Moon," stated the voices which the Angel recognized to be a mix of Lilith, Shinji, and a deep male tenor, "My progenitor Shinji Ikari will now assume complete control."

"I'm happy to hear that," replied Leliel relieved that her love wasn't reduced to this automaton.

"AHHH-huh?" screamed the boy's voice as if he were plummeting to his death, "I'm back?"

"Yes, dear the process is complete."

"L-Lilith contacted me in t-there. She told about what I must do to take out the Seele Council."

"What did she say?"

"She said I'll need Unit One to defeat another Eva on the moon."

"Well then you better go now."

"What about you?"

"I will take the space shuttle Argreas planned to use once he grew tired of his Earthly desires."

"I see," stated Shinji while looking over his new armored form, "Before I go I wanted to thank you for taking me here."

"I'm deeply sorry about what happened to-," began the crimson eyed girl in a remorseful tone only to be interrupted by a light embrace.

"It was out of your hands," whispered the boy reborn into a killing machine, "I forgive you."

A full alert throughout Tokyo Three had spread directing everyone in town to join a mass exodus into the Geofront. Asuka knew this day would come and thanks to her fellow pilots she was ready. The day news reached her of what happened in Manchester something broke inside the usual spritely girl giving way to seeming endless internal anguish. Rei was the only one to stand by her to weather the storm of sorrow that threaten to push her off the deep end. Shinji's disappearance at first struck the Second Child as a betrayal resulting in her lashing out at anyone willing to defend him, but eventually the boy named Denji Itou, Shinji's body double, convinced her otherwise. He made a point that Lieutenant Aoba described Shinji as furious just like her. It was not grief nor fear that dominated the Third Child's mind, but rage to take vengeance on those that killed his loved ones. The question of whether she would do the same shattered Asuka's conceded conclusion and in turn open her eyes to the truth. She understood Shinji and should follow his example: Use the anger instead of letting it use you.

Approximately halfway into the evacuation armed forces began rolling into town. A tank battalion as well as several missile batteries were tactically positioned toward entrances to Nerv Headquarters. Companies of the Japanese Self-Defense Force invaded and interrogated citizens on the current situation. Confused by the sudden arrival of the military many said that highly lethal Angel was probably approaching warranting a retreat into the Geofront itself rather than the usual shelters. Eventually soldiers tried to enter as well firstly halted by Nerv Security and then by some kind of invisible barrier. Strangely enough only military personnel were barred entry by this unseen force.

As the last few civilians entered their new home and the sun began to set on Tokyo Three the reason behind the evacuation surfaced. All major international news broadcasting channels were simultaneously commandeered by live footage of a grey-haired man in a russet uniform sitting behind a wooden desk. Most of those watching quickly noticed a wide screen behind him. The UN would surely persecute this act, but the Vice Commander was well past caring as he cleared his throat to speak.

"Hello," began the man who was once a professor, "My name is Kozo Fuyutsuki, Vice Commander of Nerv Japan. I sit before you all to speak the truth behind the behemoths we call Angels that have been threatening humanity's existence for the past few months. I am here tell you the truth behind Second Impact and how those two subjects are connected. What you are about to hear is a secret kept by the highest echelons of United Nations and has been used to control us for the past twenty years."

Commander Akira Kurosawa in his fatigues intently watched the television in his command tent overlooking Tokyo Three. He was advised by his superiors that what was said on the broadcast was the crazed ramblings of man cracking under pressure due to fighting the colossal monstrosities known as Angels and should be avoided. The seasoned officer could see why they wanted him to think that as he watched the footage anyway. What this Fuyutsuki was saying actually made a bit of sense. Kurosawa was always under the impression that there were rulers at the top of the food chain, but he assumed they were disorganized, inept, and careless yet this history lesson spelled a worse concept: they were just downright evil. It was once the veteran started conjuring names of who was in on this cult bullshit when his irrationally loyal lieutenant burst in with new orders. It baffled the Commander that his boys were mobilized only to have them pull back for some special unit. That was until reports came in detailing one of those things called Evangelions emerging from city block sized hatches.

The midnight blue armor of Unit Three blended well with starry sky of early evening. The pilot of the Eva assumed he was first deployed because of this for his mission was reconnaissance. Toji wielding a pallet rifle scanned the hills surrounding his city spotting approximately three tank battalions rolling away and seven missile battery emplacements packing up. Hearing the noise of aircraft overhead the athlete spotted three large planes circling overhead most likely waiting for orders to let loose N² bombs. It saddened Toji who knew the truth that all these military men were tricked into mustering everything they had to assault Nerv. A callout from a woman on the bridge who Toji believed was named Ibuki entailed that irregularities appeared from scanning the aircraft. After a few moments it was confirmed that Evas without pilots were aboard the dropships. Unit Two and Zero deployed immediately after confirmation each armed with weapons the pilots chose. Asuka flexed her hands as her Eva held a glaive in a defensive stance. It would come in handy when she felt like splitting an enemy in half. Rei shouldered a Positron Rifle Type 20 zeroing in on the aircraft and awaiting orders to engage.

Seconds passed feeling like hours making the three pilots mix sweat in with the LCL bath they were taking. It happened quicker than the command staff on the bridge anticipated. Three thunderous crashes were suddenly heard sending out destructive shock waves throughout the city. One sounded nearly a few hundred meters from Toji making him tremble in anticipation. The others two units landed outside the city limits close together. An order rang out from the Vice Commander: Unit Three Engage!


	13. Chapter 13

Tale of Ono

Chapter 12: The False Gods Send Their Messengers

A man-shaped object that seemed to absorb light spiraled through Japan's airspace at the velocity of a fighter jet. The arms of the unidentified figure were kept securely at its sides as it flew head first and its legs were pressed firmly together. Save for an eerie toothy grimace the rotund helmet of the individual was void of facial features. Matching speed a meter above the bizarre being was a two pronged trident that shimmered crimson in the moonlight. Upon reaching Tokyo Three the instrument of Lilith's will that Shinji had become noticed a battle illuminated by movement tracking spotlights occurring below between the supposed protectors of humanity. He instantly recognized his comrades in their respective Evas as well as took into account their dire situation. The Seneschal, as Lilith titled him, shifted his obscured gaze toward the trio of pearlescent armored invaders. Their bleached serpent-shaped heads smirked with wide red mouths yet lacked optical sensors. Shinji could sense their S² Cores pulsating like beating hearts.

Unit Three was impaled at the sternum by what appeared to be a Replica Lance of Longinus. The polearm was anchoring Toji to the city infrastructure consisting of the bottom floor of a building and half a city street. The Eva was writhing in agony as its midnight blue armor was marred with rouge geysers spurting forth from the puncture wound. The red giant rushed to aid its fallen squad mate hastily trotting down several blocks to place itself between the wounded guardian and the grinning monstrosity that leered while squatting atop an apartment complex hundreds of meters away. For a moment no one budged each active combatant calculating what the other was planning. The Replica Lance suddenly shifted slightly out of Unit Three causing Toji pain he never knew existed. Despite his lowered sync rate the sensation of his internal organs rupturing seeped through causing him to howl. The weapon pulled itself out and flew back to its master which distracted Asuka allowing the opportunity for a pincer attack on Unit Zero positioned on the other side of the city. Two white leviathans struck concurrently: one at a distance letting loose an airliner sized pitchfork and the other aiming to thrust its polearm forward in close quarters. The overwhelming swiftness of the joint assault guaranteed at least one blow would hit. Rei's only option was allowing the less damaging attack find its target.

Unit Zero dodged the weapon thrown through multiple structures and contorted its frame to misdirect the closer blow toward the shoulder to prevent a laceration to the abdomen. Upon receiving an nigh unbearable arm puncture Unit Zero through excruciating pain drew a Progressive Knife to penetrate the head of the snake-headed assailant and break the blade-edge inside. The steel-clad serpent thundered out a choked snort as it lost grip on its weapon giving Rei enough time to initiate the self-destruct timer for thirty seconds on her Positron Rifle. Through clenched teeth Rei pulled the Lance from her Eva's appendage and proceeded to order her Eva to detach its power cable allowing a chance to sprint away from the mounted artillery piece. Unit Zero ducked low as the Replica Lance cast its way nearly decapitated the Eva on the return trip. The now discombobulated pearly leviathan with a blade lodged in its cranium stumbled to retrieve its lost weapon only to face a massive blue colored explosion. The azure fireball encompassed the white Eva melting its exposed brain matter with molten plasma causing function to cease in the unit as it crumpled into a mess of smoldering gore. The middle-school the gargantuan corpse fell upon was crushed into almost nothing.

Although this wasn't the time for celebration just yet several Nerv bridge staff at their stations stood up and cheered including Lieutenant Aoba who was quickly reprimanded by the Vice Commander.

Switching strategies the now sneering adversary atop the apartments leapt from its perch to perform a downward thrust onto Unit Two. Asuka had her Eva raise its glaive in a horizontal defensive stance while commanding it to step back. The Replica Lance effortlessly split the glaive in half forcing its target to ditch the now broken weapon. The white Eva attempted a piercing attack within seconds of landing only for Unit Two to narrowly dodge the prongs meant to disembowel it. Catching the bident between its left inner arm and sternum Unit Two took the opportunity to unleash a salvo of bus-sized spikes from a mounted shoulder launcher. The volley of massive steel nails with diamond heads shredded the serpent-like head of the aggressor reducing it to a loosely held together maw of mutilated flesh filled with barbs. Tackling the enemy Eva into a glass office building with a viscous war cry from its pilot Unit Two proceeded to mash the grisly remnants of the head until it was nothing but a gory stump. The streets surrounding the now obliterated edifice were covered in piles of minced tissue. Roaring in victory the Second Child failed to notice a Replica Lance heading her way despite Rei and the Command Bridge yelling various warnings. At the moment of realizing her imminent doom Asuka closed her eyes and whispered to herself.

"Mother," she murmured, "we'll be together again soon."

Once her eyes were firmly shut the sound of the sound barrier breaking followed by thousands of windows shattering and a noise that could only be described as several trains simultaneously screeching to a halt assaulted the Great Asuka Langely's ears. Her internal plug audio filter toned down the frequency immediately saving her from permanent deafness though she still lost her hearing for several minutes. A familiar voice spoke directly into the girl's mind as she took in what had just happened. Embedded into the street up the hilt of its two prongs was the original Lance of Long at maximum size shimmering from spotlights. Around the genuine article were the sheered strips of its copy. The voice was not commanding yet spoke as if it expected a modicum of respect. It sounded very similar to a boy she hadn't heard from in what felt like years.

"Asuka, use the Lance," requested Shinji with patience.

Knowing there was still one last threat the Second Child ordered her Eva to stand and approach the holy tool of destruction. The attached power cable halted the advance of Unit Two forcing the pilot to remove it. Two minutes operational time was plenty for what she planned to do. After being ordered to retreat Unit Zero powered down just a few meters short of its extraction point back into the Geofront. Rei, aware the enemy was hunting her, decided to eject her Entry Plug into a Police Department to set up another self-destruct trap. Unfortunately the remaining white Eva predicted the tactic and emerged from behind a pair of skyscrapers to approach the now defenseless plug container. Rei Ayanami was told of the unfolding situation by the Bridge and instructed to remain calm. The usually composed First Child found she couldn't breathe upon feeling the sensation of being lifted upward at a startlingly pace. Moments later the plug radio ceased function. A horrifying sound was heard similar to a car compactor in operation. Rei's little world inside the cockpit began to implode all around her.

Unit Two, using an optical zoom function, spotted the final invader sent by Seele. According to the frantic ramblings of the Command Bridge the First Child was inside the ejected Entry Plug of Unit Zero now facing the crushing jaws of the monster. As Asuka pulled back her Eva's right arm to hurl the Lance Shinji's voice echoed through her head.

"Target the Core," recommended the missing pilot, "It's where the heart would be."

Since the entirety of Nerv Staff were preoccupied with either the battle in Tokyo Three or taking care of the two million citizens now inhabiting the Geofront no one noticed the pitch black figure slipping in through the ventilation system. Now moving at the speed of a fast walk The Seneschal made his way down through various vents until arriving at his desired location: The Eva Cages. There he set off multiple alarms monitoring the Entry Plug of Unit One, but neither the technicians in charge of reporting the intrusion nor the closest security personnel were able to stop the following insertion. Using his new powers Shinji was able to activate the synchronization system. He quickly ran into a distressing issue. For what felt like twenty minutes the sync percentage continually refused to rise above ten percent. Exhaling with irritation the armor clad Third Child throttled the controls at first then settled for calming his mind to reach out to his mother. Closing his eyes Shinji experienced a ripple in his vision.

A fourteen-year-old dressed in a white collared shirt, black slacks, and white sneakers opened his blue eyes to a sight he vaguely remembered from childhood. Before him was a small sandbox and swing set next to a healthy oak tree. The sun was setting casting an eerily familiar orange hue on the place. Walking up to the tree the teen found a thin man-made canal filled with water that was strangely still. The young man contemplated his reflection in the water. His hair was black and cut short in a style for most boys his age. His eyes held anger and emptiness. The sound of a woman clearing their throat suddenly pierced the silence. Shinji turned around to meet his mother, Yui Ikari, dressed in a lab coat, purple turtleneck, and black skirt. Her green eyes grew tearful as she worriedly stared at him making the boy look down at her black dress shoes to rouse his thoughts on what to say. Footsteps could be hear approaching Shinji until he put his hand up in objection. He leveled a scowl to rival his father's at her.

"Why are you trying to stop me Mother?" interrogated Shinji.

"I'm so sorry Shinji," said Yui through tears, "for not being there to protect you from him."

"I'll forgive you if you tell me why you won't let me activate Unit One," replied her son with malice.

"You're not a murderer Shinji," began Yui managing to compose herself enough to speak, "I know you regret killing that man."

"Seele must be stopped, and they won't stop unless they're killed."

"Shinji, there is so much you still don't know especially regarding Instrumentality"

"Whatever it is it's not worth sacrificing millions of people."

"It…It is the merging of humanity into one entity. Think about it: no more pain, no more misunderstanding one another, and we as humans would become immortal."

"Isn't that just a form of running away from all our problems?"

"No, Shinji you're still a child so I don't expect you to understand," declared Yui in a scolding manner.

"I think I understand plenty," shouted the boy in rage, "No one deserves Instrumentality! Not Seele! Not Father! And especially not you!

A rumble shook The Seneschal awake. He found himself still within the entry plug and without a plan. Unit One was clearly staying put, so that left very few options on how to fight the Eva on the moon. Activating the plug communications system he gathered from the radio chatter that all enemy's had been neutralized and all pilots were reading stable vitals much to Shinji's relief. Reports stated that Unit Three was out of commission as was Unit Zero however Unit Two simply needed a power source to continue operation. Once deciphering that Asuka was still conscious he chose to contact her with his mind.

"Asuka," started Shinji urgently, "can you hear me?"

"Yeah," replied the redhead unsurely, "WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN!?"

"I…I was at the Nerv Geofront in England looking for an S² Organ."

"Please, for the love of God, tell me you didn't-"

"I had to Asuka!"

"You're such an idiot."

"I know Aoba told you Seele is on the moon! How else am I supposed to get there before a full scale war breaks out?"

"We would've found-"

"Come with me."

"What?"

"I need you."

"You…need me?"

"I can't trust anyone else. Come with me and we'll save the world. Together."

"F-fine how do get Unit Two to the moon?"

"If we salvage an S² Core from one of those white Eva Units and transplant it into Unit Two you can fly there yourself."

"Right…where's the race traitor?"

"You mean Leliel? She's taking the space shuttle owned by Argreas as soon as she senses I've cleared the atmosphere."

"We're coming back Shinji," stated Asuka in a stern tone after hearing of the Angel, "And when we get back we're going straight to Lilith to take that thing out of you, understand?"

"Of course," answered back the boy after an uncomfortably long pause.


	14. Chapter 14

Tale of Ono

Chapter 13: Fly Me To The Moon

The cameras spread throughout the now partially demolished streets of Tokyo Three painted a puzzling picture for the Nerv Bridge staff who moments ago lost contact with Unit Two's radio. The crimson guardian with Lance in hand clumsily approached the remains of its first kill. The headless gargantuan pearl body of the battered invader was further mutilated by prying hands as Unit Two tore open its ribcage revealing a giant red sphere. Once applying a tight grip around the hefty orb the cameras caught a visceral display of great strength as the cerise behemoth gradually ripped the round object from the various organs attached to its surface. As Asuka gazed at her Eva's palm wielding the bloody S² Engine she felt a sensation similar to ingesting caffeine. Her whole body felt hot and filled with energy and once the rotund apparatus began to glow as bright as the sun she realized her Eva was absorbing it. The after a moment the S² faded in color transitioning to a murky grey, and Asuka felt a new dull pump in her chest as if she had gained a second heart.

Using her new fount of limitless energy the Second Child proceeded to saunter her Eva toward the enemy neutralized by Unit Zero. Noticing the school she attended the last few months reduced to nothing but rubble underneath the monstrous creature compelled Asuka to kick the enormous cadaver out of spite. Much to her horror it twitched and began to writhe in pain indicating the regenerative ability of the S² Engine Shinji spoke about moments ago had activated already. Unit Two raised the Lance of Longinus over its head and thrusted downward into the dorsal armor of the white Eva. The strike pierced the plating like a hot knife through butter and reached the core putting the colossus down for good.

"Asuka," spoke that troublesome boy's voice into her head, "I made it to the surface. Looks like you're done here."

"This Lance is a something else," replied the redhead in admiration, "can we go now?"

"I'm landing on your Eva now."

"Okay then what?"

"Well first imagine you have wings."

"How does that help?"

"You need to convince yourself you can fly and then Unit Two will follow your example."

The Great Asuka Langely suddenly felt that crushing feeling of doubt that has haunted her whole life creeping up her spine. The image of an eagle came to mind, but her mind would not accept it. Minutes feeling like hours passed as various other winged animal appeared only to be dashed away. It felt very demeaning to Asuka that here, a savior of the world, was being beaten by her own imagination. Once the word 'savior' caught in her consciousness a slew of imagery regarding Christian interpretations of Angels as winged people and Norse Valkyries filled the head of the German girl. It was from these allusions that Asuka felt an energy solidify into appendages erupting from her back. Opening, her eyes the pilot gawked at the fruition of her efforts. Unit Two's dorsal camera revealed that yellow polygonal shaped wings had manifested from just below its shoulders each as long and as wide as an aircraft carrier.

"They're beautiful," exclaimed Shinji happily, "I knew you could it!"

"Thanks Shinji," stated the Second Child gazing at the crescent moon in the sky, "Now let's make a giant leap for mankind."

The now golden illuminated Unit Two lit the darkened city as it crouched down to one knee and proceeded to raise itself at breakneck speed. The polygonal wings mimicked the flapping motions of a condor as the crimson leviathan left the ground with an earthshattering boom that sent out a massive shockwave powerful enough to topple several surrounding edifices. Moving faster than the speed of sound the Eva soared higher and higher glowing bright orange as heat saturated the armor of the beast. Asuka sat uncomfortably in her cockpit which shook erratically for Shinji had used his A.T. field to shield her and himself from brunt of the escalating g-forces. It was both breathtaking and terrifying to the pilot watching the ozone layer give way to the stratosphere. Upon reaching the thermosphere Asuka shivered with anticipation for the path to the moon became much clearer.

"Something's coming," said Shinji cautiously, "We should slowdown and raise our A.T. Fields to maximum."

Asuka reacted accordingly pacing her flight velocity at half output and focusing on synchronizing enough to increase her defenses. Moments later several rocket propelled N² Mines struck nearly a hundred meters in front of Unit Two painting the dark emptiness of space with bright flashes of light. A streak of blinding blue began at the center of the moon and reached out toward the Eva in the form of a Positron Beam. The beam was repelled, but only through the combined might of two A.T. Fields caste by The Seneschal and Unit Two layered atop one another. The energy weapon discharged into the fields until the crimson guardian stopped to pitch the Lance of Longinus in the direction of the attack. Asuka watched through zoomed lenses as the active Positron Cannon located in a grand grey mesa was split in half and proceeded to explode. With nothing to stop their advance the bringers of Seele's destruction landed with the grace of dancer upon the Luna's surface creating a massive crater. Out of curiosity Asuka opened all communication channels only to be greeted by the condescending voice of an old man. The voice clearly had a German accent and spoke with bravado which irritated the Second Child.

"Behold you imprudent child," bellowed the elder, "Look upon our work ye mighty, and despair!"

"You're finished schweinehunds!" shouted the fiery demon back.

A hatch the size of a city block opened a few hundreds of meters in front of Unit Two's landing site. Raising from the barren grey dunes of the moon was a chrome Evangelion with a bladed horn atop its head. Covered head to toe in multiple layers of armor and what appeared to be ballistic launchers the new enemy activated with a glow of four holographic yellow eyes. As it tread a few earthshaking steps it became clear the goliath was a head taller than Unit Two. Menacingly it placed its forearms in a formation of an 'X' across its chest. With lightning fast speed two Damocles arm blades shot forth from its gauntlets above each hand.

A plan was formed by Shinji and Asuka as their silver adversary finished deploying. They deduced that Seele was not aware of the Seneschal's presence and there was a possibility Shinji could infiltrate their headquarters which appeared to be a Geofront. Detaching from Unit Two the black armored form of the Seneschal flitted away to find an entrance that could be used with minimal detection. Cracking her knuckles and neck Asuka raised her Eva's palm to call forth the Lance of Longinus which was still embedded in the ruins of the Positron Cannon emplacement. In order to play the distraction angle the redhead addressed her radio.

"Is that all you got?" sneered Asuka, "Some overdesigned, clumsily thrown together prototype?"

"You conceited brat," spoke another old man's voice with an American accent, "Unit Seven is a state-of-the-art tool of divine will."

"It's an ugly gaudy fetish for decaying fossils like you."

"You will be punished for daring to defy the holy path to Instrumentality," decreed the German man.

"If anyone deserves to be punished it's you!" exclaimed Asuka back with ire, "you worship Instrumentality so much you should be ready to die for it!"

As the two humanoid weapons of mass destruction made their first moves Shinji discovered a rather large heat release vent. It connected to a central reactor within the Geofront allowing access to various pristine white hallways and personnel quarters. Emerging from the ventilation system into one of these corridors Shinji encountered someone he seen in a vision once before. The metallic grey haired boy dressed in a helmetless mauve space suit at first seemed surprised to see an obsidian armored figure drop in front of him however he realized this was most likely his chance at freedom. Too long had Kaworu Nagisa, son of Adam, been enslaved to these decomposing weaklings that had trapped him in this human form. Caressing his own neck the hybrid for a moment imagined the ecstasy he would feel if he was able to rid himself of the explosive choker placed upon him at birth. Much to Kaworu's confusion the armored man immediately pushed the boy into a wall and punched him in the gut.

"You're the one," began the figure in a surprisingly young voice filled with fury, "that stopped me from saving Misato!"

"W-what," mumbled an aching Kaworu between coughs, "what are you talking about?"

"At the party held by Argreas, you invaded my mind!"

"Party? But Argreas was on Earth and I've never been there."

"Don't play dumb, you were there! You said 'abandon all illusions of control' remember?"

"I told you I've never been to Earth, and I certainly do not possess the ability to send visions into people's minds!"

"I don't believe you!"

"Please, I haven't done anything! I don't even know who you are!"

"I…," began Shinji as he gazed deeply into vermillion eyes wracked with concern, "If it wasn't you then who-"

"EMERGENCY," blared an intercom down the hall, "unidentified shuttle docking at Port 11-38 all security in the sector report to this location. Repeat-"

"It couldn't have been…," muttered Shinji in disbelief as he stopped listening.

"Who are you?" asked the frazzled red-eyed boy in Shinji's grasp.

"My name is Shinji Ikari," answered the bulbous visor locked in a toothy grimace.

"I'm Kaworu Nagisa," replied the boy with a wry grin, "is there someone you need to speak with in Port 11-38? I could guide you there."

"Yes," said Shinji in a tone void of emotion, "Her name is Leliel."

The surface of the moon was stained with numerous pools and long strips of blood. For ten minutes the fight was a slugfest with each side suffering multiple blows. Unit Two's armor was shredded down to a few pieces giving it an asymmetric appearance. Its left shoulder was exposed, gashed, and filled with shrapnel. The right leg bore massive bruises and bullet holes which forced the crimson behemoth to limp. A broken Damocles blade sat erroneously within the right pectoral just above the Entry Plug. Unit Seven was missing its right arm up to the bicep, its organs were hemorrhaging out through a massive opening in its abdomen, and the holographic visor was shattered on the left side revealing a humanoid amethyst-colored eye. Barely able to move the chrome creature shuffled toward its enemy which had retreated and was now slumped on one knee breathing heavily. In a last-ditch effort Asuka through labored breaths and throbbing pain commanded Unit Two to project its golden wings once more. It took off into the sky and turned around with great effort pulling back the right arm with Lance in hand. Conjuring all her might the Second Child willed her Eva to fling down the sacred spear both impaling Unit Seven to the Lunar crust and shattering its core.


	15. Chapter 15

Tale of Ono

Chapter 14: That Curse Called Desire

The silver-maned boy known as Kaworu Nagisa was both elated and terribly troubled with his current situation. Holding him by his shoulders as they flew down several pristine white corridors was none other than Shinji Ikari: the boy whose spirit Kaworu's masters had been preparing him to break. Since the Angel known as Tabris was born into his current humanoid form he had been conditioned by the Seele Council to test each and every one of Mass Production Eva Units as well as the effectiveness of various Anti-A.T. Field weaponry. The crimson eyed boy had lost arms, legs, and once seventy percent of his body only to be resurrected by contact with an S² Core to report the sensation of each brutal experiment. Positron Emitters burned holes into his flesh, and Replica Longinus test blades rendered his body to a mutilated mess. Through pure willpower Kaworu suffered again and again never losing hope that one day he would see Earth and meet someone who wasn't assigned to torturing him. It came as a welcome surprise that he met Shinji despite the initial beating. A sudden quake that shook the entire facility as well as an announcement from a nearby klaxon persuaded the Seneschal to slow to an abrupt halt.

"Why are we stopping?" inquired Kaworu with hint of dread as he was set down, "and what was that shaking?"

"My partner is using Eva Unit Two to collapse the shuttle bays to prevent Seele from escaping," explained Shinji pertinently though the other boy could sense a hint of amusement.

"They aren't leaving," stated Kaworu with uneasiness, "They're most likely residing in The Barbarastollen: a structure deep underground designed to protect them from the last resort."

"What's their last resort?"

"An Anti-A.T. Field Explosive Device capable of leveling this entire Geofront"

"Do all members of Seele know of this device?"

"Yes, but why does that mat-"

"Leliel knows about it through the now dead Argreas, and certainly plans on disabling it. Where's the elevator leading to The Barbarastollen?"

"There is a greenhouse on level 2B that contains a tall silver cross entwined by twin serpents beneath which is a secret passage that leads to the elevator."

"I noticed you're a hybrid yet you're A.T. Field Signature is very low. Why is that?"

"This choker," spoke Kaworu with a wan smile as he unzipped the collar of his pressurized suit to show his manacled neck, "contains a miniature explosive that will decapitate me if I try to raise my A.T. Field."

"Hold still," commanded the Seneschal as he pointed an armored index digit toward the collar.

"What are you-," began Kaworu only for his eyes widen at a clicking noise and the puff of smoke that suddenly clouded his vision, "Did you just-"

"You're welcome," muttered Shinji impassively, "Now I need you to do something for me."

"You saved me," exclaimed the silver-haired young while elatedly placing his hands on Shinji's biceps, "I owe you my life!"

"I need you to secure the Eva Docking Zone for my partner named Asuka Soryu," requested the Seneschal while gently pushing Kaworu away.

"I'll ensure it is done," said the now freed hybrid with a grin and bow before proceeding to run down the corridor.

The multiple elevator trek for Shinji down to the 2B greenhouse was a gruesome one due to the various scenes of suffering and death that greeted him. Scores of corpses dressed in urban camouflaged space suits littered the corridors displaying what Leliel was capable of when he wasn't looking. Shinji eventually encountered an officer bearing a red cross upon his shoulder at a fork in the passageway. He was wrapping his comrade's bloody stump of a wrist with urgency while barking words of encouragement. The scene touched the boy causing him to halt for a moment. The wounded man noticed the Seneschal first leading him to gibber and whimper that the Grim Reaper himself had come to take his soul. The apothecary turned round drawing a hefty hand canon causing the Seneschal suit to act in defense. The Third Child believed he was in full control of the situation and planned to talk his way out however the suit judged things differently. Instead of dismantling the gun as he initially intended Shinji's boosted AT field compressed the field doctor's helmet then his skull killing the man instantly. After the wounded soldier witnessed the brutal display he screamed while reaching for the hand cannon now on the floor. This of course resulted in his head too being compacted much to the horror of the boy responsible. Shinji had killed before, but taking the lives people that posed no threat and did not have the blood of millions of people on their hands left him feeling as if his very soul was tainted.

The final corridor marred with rent metal and shattered glass leading up to the greenhouse was eerily absent of bodies. The walls were disfigured with deep cuts as if a child was playing with a knife capable of rending steel. It seemed the Angel made flesh was disappointed a last line of defense was not prepared for her arrival. Instead the security forces wisely withdrew all personnel on level 2B believing there was zero chance of the intruder discovering the passage to their masters. Shinji entered the floral sanctuary with haste for he anxiously sought to confirm an irritating suspicion burning inside his heart. At the center of the city-block sized greenhouse was the cross Kaworu told about standing twice as tall as the Seneschal's current hulking form. Standing at the base of the monument was a raven-haired girl dressed in a golden plug-suit covered in blood. She slowly turned around and dealt out a red spattered smile as the love of her life approached. At first Leliel casually draped her fingers upon his shoulders, but she stiffened at the growing feeling of distress radiating off her favorite human.

"What is wrong dear?" inquired the Angel with a concerned pout, "are you not happy to be on the verge of preventing the greatest conflict humanity has ever known? What's wrong?"

"You killed those soldiers effortlessly," spoke Shinji with a hint of contempt, "I'm starting to think you don't hold value for human life."

"I hold value in those I love and care about as most humans do. The men and women that faced me on the way here were warned that attempting to slow my advance would cost them their lives. It was their desision to die by my hand."

"I see and what about Misato and Kaji?"

"They died doing what they believed was right", answered Leliel aloofly.

"I know you didn't make any mistakes regarding their deaths" hissed the Shinji with obvious hostility.

"And I know you, like the rest of your kind, would not have reached the resolve to defeat Seele without a personal stake, or better yet, a vendetta. I made you strong enough to overcome humanity's corrupt masters."

"This thing…this instrument of death is not who I am! You simply wanted me to be immortal! You don't even care about the rest humanity do you!?" bellowed Shinji raising the embodiment of his frustration by her shoulders.

"That is correct," stated Leliel calmly, "Now I finally have you all too myself."

"What…are…y-you…,"mumbled Shinji as he felt his consciousness drain away.

"Hush now my eternal lover," tittered Misato's murderer, "sleep and forget all your struggles."

Asuka hated how vulnerable she felt drenched in chunky bits of cold LCL. She was standing in the bitingly frigid air of the Eva Docking Zone. As she reached the middle of the gangway that was deployed toward her entry plug a purple suited boy came out from a door towards the end of the walkway holding two towels. He had silver hair and crimson eyes which unnerved the Second Child, but Shinji said this hybrid could be trusted. Still Asuka refused to accept direct help drying off from the young man who introduced himself as Kaworu Nagisa. As they entered the passage that would lead them to the command deck of the docking zone Kaworu explained the current bizarre situation. Initial resistance into the area forced the Angel hybrid to incapacitate several armed security troopers however upon reaching the main access precinct everyone seemed to freeze in place. Stranger still was the affliction that affected the eyes of all personnel he came across: their sclera were overcome with a pattern of black 'n' white stripes. Seeing one of the victims made Asuka feel squeamish then suddenly a painful headache overtook her. Eventually, after nearly toppling over, the redhead found her bearings once Kaworu dared steady her with his hands. Before she could try delivering a slap across his thin immaculate face Asuka heard a voice similar to another Angel-human hybrid she knew.

"KILL TABRIS!" demanded the voice in a vicious tenor, "KILL THE SON OF ADAM!"

"Something…Is…wrong," slurred Asuka as she felt lithe arms lift her, "Le-Leliel is telling me to…to kill…you."

"I'm putting you back in the entry plug," stated Kaworu as he unceremoniously hiked Asuka over his shoulder, "you'll be safe there."

"Oh…kay," murmured the Great Pilot of Unit Two who at the moment wasn't feeling strong enough to complain.

The next few moments were a whirlwind of chaos and violence as the silver maned boy fought off numerous black eyed attackers. The way back to the gangway was populated by a silent mob of fearless infected staff members most likely heeding the call to take Kaworu's life. None stood a chance as the A.T. Field of the hybrid was used to fracture bones and agonizingly contort any appendage guilty of hurling itself toward him. As they reached the end of the metal scaffolding Asuka was gently albeit hurriedly tossed into her cockpit. The door sealing signaled the flooding of LCL. The girl wasn't particularly keen having the bitter fluid fill her lungs, but she figured she had no other options. Understanding that Kaworu used an A.T. Field to defend himself the pilot of Unit Zero Two gave him ten minutes to clear the area before triggering the Eva Unit's ignition. As the system began warming up the plug immediately jettisoned deeper than it had ever gone before which nearly sent the Great Asuka Langely Soryu into a panic. After finding her bearings rather than lose to a fit of hyperventilation the normally battle ready young woman found herself unnerved by the warmth around her which felt somehow nostalgic. A voice just as wistful whispered in to her ears at maximum depth.

"I know who dwells in your heart beside me," intoned the voice lovingly, "now it is time to show him what you want."

"Mama," uttered Asuka only to be embraced a human shaped ray of light.

Someone was calling Shinji out of his bizarre dream, which he was thankful for it seemed to be transforming into a nightmare. His droopy eyes slowly opened to the sight of his guardian, Misato Katsuragi, standing over him in her usual navy pinstripe business attire including a skirt that appeared a little too short. Groggily turning his head to scan his room to make sure it was clean enough the blue-eyed boy spotted his clock displaying the time to be seven-o-five in the morning. He had, for once, forgotten to wake an hour early to make them both breakfast. After Misato pulled away with a bemused look on her face Shinji exhaled into a yawn and stretched his arms out. Oddly enough he could smell a waft of cooked eggs in the air prompting a question after his usual morning greeting.

"Did you cook up something?" sighed Shinji swearing to himself to never read manga late into the night again.

"Nope," replyed the woman with a hint of smugness, "And I'm not telling who did until you wash up and get dressed."

Misato proceeded to stride out of her ward's room with a pep in her step leaving him with the dilemma of whether to bring his middle school uniform into the hallway bathroom. Once he decided it was probably for the best he ventured out and resumed his usual routine. The now freshly showered boy gingerly walked to the kitchen only to find the chef behind breakfast in the female version of his uniform smirking at him. Sachiko Sugawara, his girlfriend of three months, glowed with satisfaction at the look of astonishment on Shinji's face. The table was set for three with eggs, miso soup, rice, leek, and sausages for each person. Sitting next to the girl who went out of her way begin his last Friday of the month on a high note the boy immediately flushed. Misato was away at the moment which Sachiko took full advantage of by kissing her boyfriend's cheek.

"How was your father?" she asked in a knowing tone while sitting at the end the table to Shinji's left, "I know you saw him last week."

"He wasn't raving about being in hell," replied Shinji forcing a slightly upturned smile. "He's back to speaking nonstop about his theory of being in a coma he'll someday wake up from to find my mother still alive at the hospital."

"That doesn't bother you too much…right?" inquired Sachiko thoughtfully as she placed her hand over his, "I mean it's been ten years since the car accident."

"I'm not going to lie and say that it doesn't faze me at all, but seeing him in such a miserable state just makes me want to strengthen my resolve towards moving on."

"That's good for you," stated Misato from behind the Shinji startling him.

"Thanks again for breakfast Sachi!" continued the purple-haired guardian, "without you we woulda starved till lunch for sure!"

"It was nothing really Misa," declared the dark-eyed girl with a blush, "I mean I'm being selfish in the end because if Shinji's well fed than it he'll have plenty of energy for paying attention to me right?"

"Um…when did you two become familiar enough to start using nicknames?" queried Shinji suddenly feeling off kilter.

"I've had supper here numerous times remember?" answered Sachiko in a teasing tone.

"Well, time to go!" shouted Misato after a quick glance at her chrome watch, "hope he's got enough energy for you all day Sachi!"

The plates and cutlery were quickly plopped into the sink and everyone shuffled outside. Misato headed for her blue Renault while blowing a kiss to Shinji eliciting a plain smirk out of him. Sachiko took her boyfriend by the hand and led him to the train that would take them to school. On the short walk to the station Shinji couldn't help but notice a flash of red in his peripheral vision. At once he was able to spot something peculiar in alleyway across the street. A fox, its fur a soft auburn, stared him down making the boy shiver. A blink dispelled the animal away as if was never there. Noticing her partner stop in his tracks with puzzlement in his eyes Sachiko followed his line of sight only to spy an empty alley.

"What's wrong Shinji," asked the girl with confusion.

"I thought I saw something from my dream," began Shinji (for some reason deciding to hold back telling her what exactly), "It was probably nothing though."

"Well wake up snooze cruise!" giggled out Sachiko.

"I'll try," replied the boy cheerfully.


End file.
